Not A Cinderella Story
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Kisah Kyuhyun yang malang... Akankah hidupnya berakhir bahagia seperti kisah Cinderella?/WonKyu/YAOI/CHAP 7 - FINAL CHAP/ CHAP 8 - EPILOG
1. Chapter 1

**Not A Cinderella Story**

.

Rated : T (untuk chap ini)

Pairing : Wonkyu (YAOI)

.

Summary: Kisah Kyuhyun, namja malang yang terjebak hidup menjadi seorang pembantu. Akankah hidupnya berakhir bahagia seperti kisah Cinderella?

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat siapkan sarapan! Aku sudah lapar!" teriak seorang namja tinggi, tampan, dan punya suara high pitch yang bisa membuat merinding. Sayangnya, kali ini ia sedang duduk di meja makan dengan wajah tertekuk karena tidak menemukan sarapan paginya.

"Aigoo Changminnie, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak? Ada masalah apa dengan anak pembantu itu, eoh?" tanya eomma Changmin, Kim Heechul. Ia seorang yeoja cantik tapi sayangnya punya sifat sangat teramat judes.

"Bocah sialan itu belum menyiapkan sarapanku, Eomma."

"Jinja?" Kim Heechul segera berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dengan teriakan anaknya. "Yak! CHO KYUHYUN MANA SARAPAN CHANGMIN?!"

"Tunggu sebentar nyonya….." Tak lama, seorang namja manis tampak tergesa-gesa menuju ruang makan dengan memakai apron dan memegang sepiring kimchi fried rice.

"Lama benar kau ini! Aku sudah lapar tau! Apa kau bangun kesiangan lagi? Apa kami perlu membelikanmu 10 jam weker baru?" ucap Changmin ketus.

"Mianhe. Aku memang terlambat bangun… Lain kali tak akan terulang lagi."

Kali ini Heechul gantian bersuara. "Lain kali? Ini sudah kesekian kali kau terlambat memberikan Changmin sarapan."

"Mianhe…" Kyuhyun hanya menunduk.

"Tak akan ada lagi uang jajan untukmu bulan ini. Ara?"

Kyuhyun masih menunduk. "Ne," jawabnya lemah.

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari sangat tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahnya. Untung saja ia sampai di kelasnya sebelum bel berbunyi.

Hosh…hosh… ia tampak mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat jendela. Saat berjalan, ia bisa melihat Changmin yang sedang bergurau dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka bertiga dikenal dengan sebutan geng DBSK, singkatan dari DongBangShinKi.

Raut iri tampak dari wajah lelah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Changmin bisa sampai duluan di sekolah dan sempat bercanda, sedangkan dia harus berlari-lari seperti dikejar orang gila begini? Padahal Kyuhyun merelakan tidak sarapan melainkan langsung buru-buru ke sekolah ketika Changmin sedang asik menikmati makanannya.

Tapi ya sudahlah, Kyuhyun sadar dengan posisinya. Dia hanyalah anak dari seorang pembantu keluarga Kim. Tuan besarnya, Kim Hankyung dan Nyonya besarnya, Kim Heechul sudah berbaik hati mau menampungnya. Sudah sewajarnya ia tak iri dengan Changmin yang notabene anak majikannya.

Eits, jangan dilupakan juga, keluarga Kim yang kaya raya dan pemilik Kim Coorp itu pun bersedia membiayai pengobatan eomma Kyu yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Ya, eomma Kyuhyun mengalami stroke. Tak bisa bergerak dan tak mampu bicara. Hari-harinya hanya berkutat dengan selang infus dan berbagai macam alat-alat kedokteran. Tentu saja biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk perawatannya sangat besar. Untunglah keluarga Kim yang kaya raya itu bersedia membiayainya, mengingat eomma Kyu sudah bekerja dengan keluarga Kim sejak 30 tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun juga sudah sangat bersyukur masih diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim, bisa mendapat makan, dan juga masih diperbolehkan sekolah walaupun sebenarnya keluarga Kim tidak menyetujui dia sekolah. 'Untuk apa anak pembantu sekolah?' pikir mereka. Namun karena Kyuhyun memohon, dan karena dia juga berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah Changmin, akhirnya majikannya mengijinkannya.

"Pfiuh…" Kyuhyun menghela napas. Untung saja tempat duduknya dekat jendela. Jadi, angin semilir bisa mengeringkan tubuhnya dari keringat akibat berlari-lari.

'Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk iri dengan Changmin, Kyu,' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil melamun melihat ke arah jendela luar. 'Biarkan dia naik mobil sport mewahnya. Kau cukup naik bus saja.' Ia melamun ke arah jendela sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kyu?" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mengelus rambut halusnya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan sosok sunbae-nya. Sosok namja tinggi dan berlesung pipit, sungguh sangat tampan dan menawan. Bisa didengar pula jeritan-jeritan tertahan dan pandangan tajam dari anak-anak di sekeliling Kyuhyun.

'Omo Siwon sunbae…' bisik mereka. Ada yang buru-buru mengambil HP nya untuk memotret Siwon.

'Aigoo…kenapa Siwon sunbae menemuiku lagi?' sungut Kyu dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan seisi kelasnya yang sudah seperti fans bertemu idolanya. Baik yeoja maupun namja, semuanya akan histeris melihat sosok Choi Siwon, pangeran sekolah mereka.

Tentu saja, itu karena sosok itu Choi Siwon, anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga milyuner Choi. Karena ia anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarganya, saat ini dapat dipastikan ia akan menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaannya beserta anak-anak perusahaannya yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan tersebar di seluruh dunia. Siwon sebenarnya punya kakak perempuan, namun yeoja itu memilih menjadi dokter ketimbang bergelut dengan urusan perusahaan.

Oke, melihat kekayaan keluarganya saja sudah membuat semua orang berebut perhatian seorang Choi Siwon. Namun bukan hanya kaya, Siwon juga pintar, tinggi, tampan, dan baik hati. Ia bahkan menjabat sebagai ketua student council di sekolahnya dan berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mengatur sebuah organisasi bukan karena latar belakang, melainkan memang karena kemampuannya.

Singkatnya, Choi Siwon adalah sosok ideal semua orang. Daebak! Daebak! Daebak!

Jadi, untuk apa sosok ideal itu mengunjungi Kyuhyun pagi ini?

"Hyu…hyung?" sapa Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap. Bagaimanapun ia tak tau harus berbuat apa dengan sosok sempurna di depannya itu.

"Kau sedang melamun? Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Siwon dengan santai tak menghiraukan pandangan 'lapar' dari teman-teman Kyu. Bahkan, Siwon menarik kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah namja itu dengan santainya.

"Aaa…ah tidak… Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin pagi," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo…kau tampak manis hari ini." Sambung Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat jeritan histeris terdengar lagi di kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar dari tangan Siwon yang asyik mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"A…...ada apa hyung menemuiku?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum. Tampak sekali ia ingin menggoda namja imut di depannya ini.

"Choi Siwon! Teganya kau meninggalkanku!" Tiba-tiba saja kelas Kyuhyun kedatangan sesosok makhluk lagi yang membuat suasanya kelas makin histeris. Seorang namja tak kalah tinggi dan tak kalah tampannya dengan Siwon tampak berjalan ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Dan satu lagi Choi Siwon, kau berani sekali mengunjungi Kyunnie tanpa sepengetahuanku!" Kini, namja itu ikut menggeret kursi dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Jadilah Kyuhyun diapit 2 namja tinggi-tampan-menawan ini.

Siwon tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah pentas seni, Yun. Aku sedang membujuk babyKyu untuk tampil di pentas seni."

"Tapi itu harusnya tugasku, ketua pentas seni, Jung Yunho. Jadi, serahkan itu padaku! Kau tak perlu membantuku." Yunho membalasnya dengan tak kalah kecut. "Benar kan, Kyu?" suara Yunho berubah lembut saat berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pe…pentas seni? I..itu…aku…aku sepertinya tak bisa berpartisipasi. Bukankah aku sudah bilang berkali-kali?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkanlah sekali lagi Kyu. Kau tak mau mengecewakan ketua student council yang malang ini kan?" bujuk Siwon.

"Benar. Kau juga tak mau mengecewakan ketua pentas seni yang tampan dan manis ini bukan?" lanjut Yunho.

'pletak' sebuah penggaris langsung menghantam kepala Yunho. Entah darimana penggaris itu bisa muncul. ^ ^

"Yak Choi Siwon!" seru Yunho sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia berusaha membalas perbuatan Siwon dengan mencari penggaris di sekitarnya.

'Teeeeet…' sayangnya acara 'kencan' ketiga namja itu keburu harus berakhir karena bel masuk berbunyi.

"Pikirkan matang-matang tentang pentas seni ini, Kyu," sahut Siwon sambil berdiri.

"Pikirkan diriku saja Kyunnie. Bye-bye my Kyunnie!" seru Yunho. Siwon buru-buru menyeret Yunho. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil diiringi jeritan histeris teman sekelas Kyuhyun, dan oh…tentu saja jeritan anak-anak kelas X ketika melihat keduanya berjalan melewati lorong kelas X.

Tak jauh dari bangku Kyu…

"Dasar anak pembantu tak tau diri!" cibir Changmin pelan.

"Berani sekali bocah itu mendekati pangeran kita," seru Yoochun.

"Kau harus memberinya pelajaran, Minnie," sambung Junsu.

Changmin tersenyum evil. "Tentu saja teman." Ia menggenggam tangannya kuat sekali. 'Beraninya kau menarik perhatian Siwon hyung dan Yunho hyung. Dasar anak pembantu tak tau diuntung,' serunya dalam hati.

.

Jam istirahat yang seharusnya tenang bagi Kyuhyun terpaksa menjadi riuh kembali saat sosok Choi Siwon kembali mengusik kelas Kyuhyun.

"BabyKyu…" Siwon kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun tanpa disuruh. Membuat teman di belakang Kyu menutup mulutnya agar tak histeris melihat punggung Choi Siwon yang menawan.

"Hyung? Kenapa kesini lagi?" Kyuhyun tampak sebal. Tentu saja ia sebal. Gara-gara Siwon, hampir semua murid SM High School membencinya.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu mendiskusikan masalah pentas seni. Jika kau tak mau tampil drama, mungkin kau bisa bernyanyi. Bernyanyi tak butuh latihan se-intens drama bukan?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Aku akan memberikan jawaban ke kotak surat student council. Jadi, jangan kemari lagi. kau lihat kan teman-temanku…." Mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah di sekitarnya.

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak lagi rambut Kyu. "Salahkan dirimu yang tak punya ponsel. Jika kau punya ponsel, aku akan mengirimu pesan. Tapi karena kau tak punya ponsel, aku terpaksa harus ke kelasmu."

"Kau bisa mengirim surat ke lokerku."

"Dan menunggu balasannya keesokan harinya? Itu buang-buang waktu saja, baby. Menemuimu langsung itu akan lebih efisien." Siwon kembali mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin memeluk namja manis di dekatnya ini. Tapi karena itu tidak mungkin, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambut Kyu. "Dan aku pun bisa melihat wajah manismu," sambung Siwon.

Kyuhyun menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Sudahlah. Aku akan memberikan jawabannya di kotak surat student council."

"Araseo." Siwon menggangguk tapi belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apakah kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan makan sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Apakah ahjuma judes itu tidak memberikanmu uang jajan lagi?" tanya Siwon. Hei, bagaimanapun, Siwon tau kondisi Kyuhyun dan siapa Kyuhyun itu. Ia tau semuanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Bukan. Aku yang lupa membawa dompet hari ini."

Siwon akhirnya berdiri. "I see…. Kalau begitu…." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyu. "Datanglah ke ruanganku jam istirahat berikutnya. Kita makan siang bersama. Ara? Tak ada penolakan, baby," bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Semua yang melihat adegan ini hanya bisa meringis, merasakan sakit hati sekaligus iri.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Sudah kukatakan tak ada penolakan…. Kau akan tau akibatnya jika menolakku. Sampai jumpa…." Siwon berlalu dari kelas Kyuhyun. Ia sempat menyapa beberapa teman sekelas Kyuhyun, membuat teriakan histeris lagi-lagi tak terelakan.

**.**

Pulang sekolah…

"Kya! Kyaaaa….!" Suara teriakan lagi-lagi terdengar mendekati kelas Kyuhyun.

"Jebaaaal… jangan mereka lagi….," seru Kyuhyun pelan sambil merapikan bukunya. Sudah sangat sering Siwon dan Yunho berkunjung ke kelasnya sepulang sekolah untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mereka juga tau kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang menjenguk eommanya dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Namun, dengan senang hati mereka berdua bersedia mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dan setelah itu baru mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah keluarga Kim. Sudah berkali-kali menawarkan tumpangan, sudah berkali-kali pula Kyuhyun menolak. Baru saja kemarin ia menolak untuk pulang bersama. Kyuhyun beralasan mau mampir ke perpustakaan dulu. Kemarinnya lagi Kyuhyun juga menolak dengan alasan mau konsultasi dengan guru BP. Kemarin kemarinnya lagi ia juga menolak karena kebetulan dapat jatah tugas piket. Lalu, apa yang harus jadi alasan untuk menolak ajakan dua pangeran itu hari ini?

"Aish…eotokhe?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia sembunyi di balik meja. Namun itu tak akan berhasil. Atau haruskah ia berlari keluar secepat kilat? Aish…itu akan sangat ketahuan. Dengarkan saja suara teriakan yang semakin keras itu. Pasti mereka berdua sudah dekat.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus ikut mereka pulang?" Saat Kyuhyun sedang asik berpikir, kedua pangeran SM itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Omo!" seru Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ayo pulang Kyunnie. Aku akan mengantarmu." Seru Yunho sambil menyambar tangan Kyuhyun. Buru-buru saja Siwon melepaskannya.

"Apa-apa an kau ini, Yun? Kyu akan ikut aku pulang hari ini. Aigoo…kita akan mengunjungi eomma mu dulu baru pulang. Kau setuju kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap mata bulat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Umm…." Ia bisa merasakan tatapan marah anak-anak SM yang melihat mereka. "Kurasa aku bisa pulang sendiri hari ini."

Siwon tersenyum. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa hari ini kau tak bawa dompet?"

"Eh..itu… Tapi aku bawa kartu naik bus."

"Sudahlah. Kau bisa berhemat jika kuantar pulang. Kajja!" Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut. Yunho mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah masam. Sedangkan anak-anak SM lainnya berteriak-teriak keras. Ada yang senang, ada juga yang tak rela.

**.**

di rumah keluarga Kim

"Baru pulang bocah sial?" tanya Changmin dengan pandangan tak suka ketika melihat Kyuhyun baru pulang.

"Aaaargh….Changmin-ah hentikan. Jangan menggeretku," seru Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit akibat cengkeraman Changmin yang kuat di tangannya. Sedari tadi Changmin memang sengaja menunggu-nunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika melihat mobil Siwon berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia makin geram saat melihat Siwon dan Yunho melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis, membuat darah Changmin mendidih seketika.

"Aaaa….appo…." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Saat ini Changmin sedang menggeret Kyuhyun ke kamar Kyuhyun yang kecil dan pengap. Sebenarnya kamar itu adalah gudang. Yup, Kyuhyun tidur di gudang rumah keluarga Kim. Sebenarnya masih banyak kamar kosong di rumah Kim Changmin. Sayangnya, karena keluara Kim membenci Kyuhyun, mereka menempatkan namja malang itu di gudang.

'Bruk!' Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun ke kasur kerasnya.

'Awww' Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena badannya membentur kasur keras.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. JAUHI CHOI SIWON DAN JUNG YUNHO! KAU TAK PANTAS DI DEKAT MEREKA!" triak Changmin.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjauh Changmin-ah. Tapi…kau lihat sendiri kan kalau mereka yang mendatangiku."

Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya tanda marah. "Jadi dengan kata lain, KAU BILANG BAHWA KAU MEMILIKI PESONA YANG BISA MENARIK MEREKA BERDUA?"

"Aku tak berkata seperti itu, Changmin."

'Plak!' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Kalau otakmu memang pintar, seharusnya kau bisa menghindar. Tapi nyatanya, KAU HANYA BISA DUDUK DIAM DAN MENERIMA SEMUA PERLAKUAN DARI MEREKA BERDUA. Dan…oh…KAU BAHKAN TAK BISA MENOLAK AJAKAN MAKAN SIANG DAN ANTAR JEMPUT DARI CHOI SIWON! DASAR BABO! APA KAU TAK SADAR SIAPA DIRIMU DAN APA STATUSMU?"

'Plak!' tamparan lain kembali bersarang di pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Changmin tak akan mengerti apa yang ia alami. Sebenarnya tadi siang Kyuhyun sudah menghindar dari ajakan makan siang Siwon. Ia tidak ke ruang student council melainkan menghabiskan waktunya bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Sayangnya, seorang Choi Siwon bukanlah seorang yang mudah putus asa. Menemukan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang mudah baginya. Entah mungkin saja ia menempelkan GPS ke tubuh Kyu sehingga dengan mudah menemukan namja itu. Alhasil, terpaksa Kyuhyun makan siang bersama Siwon. Dan malangnya, Changmin melihat semua ini. Belum lagi peristiwa diantar pulang oleh kedua pangeran SM baru saja dilihatnya dengan jelas. Changmin semakin naik pitam saja.

"Apakah hukuman dariku waktu itu tak membuatmu jera?" Changmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua tangan namja itu kencang sekali. Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun, membuatnya berbaring di kasur kerasnya. Tubuh Changmin berada di atas Kyuhyun, menghimpit Kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan.

"Ingat baboKyu, kau sudah kotor! Kau tak pantas bagi siapapun. Kau hanya sampah yang tak berguna. Tak ada yang mau menampungmu selain keluarga Kim."

"Changmin-ah….," desah Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang akan Siwon hyung lakukan jika ia tau baby kesangannya sudah tak suci lagi eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng berkali-kali. "Jangan sebarkan itu Changmin. Jebal…"

Changmin menyibakkan poni Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi namja itu. "Aku memegang banyak rahasiamu, Kyu. Jadi, turuti perintahku. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mati-matian.

"Tapi hari ini kau mengecewakanku. Sangat mengecewakanku," kata Changmin sambil masih mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jinja!" jawab Kyuhyun buru-buru.

"Tapi hari ini kau benar-benar mengecewaanku, Kyu. Terpaksa aku harus menghukummu." Changmin merogoh kantung celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan seikat tali.

"Jangan…. Changmin-ah… kumohon…"

Changmin menggeleng. "Mianhae. Hari ini aku tak bisa memaafkanmu."

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Not A Cinderella Story

.

Pairing: WonKyu; slight!HoMin (YAOI)

Rating: M

Warning: Fic ini mengandung unsur penyiksaan terhadap Kyuhyun.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

Dengan tenaganya yang kuat itu, Changmin mengikat tangan Kyuhyun ke tempat tidurnya. Bahkan pergelangan tangan Kyu sudah merah karena bergesekan dengan tali. Kemudian dengan kasar Changmin membuka resleting celana seragam Kyu dan menurunkan celana panjang itu. Changmin juga mengambil kotak yang tersimpan di bawah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Bagus, kau menyimpan benda ini sesuai perintahku." Changmin membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah benda panjang berdiameter 5 cm.

"Jangan….Jebal….aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas hari ini… jebal… jebal…" Kyuhyun mencoba meminta belas kasihan, namun Changmin tak menghiraukan permohonan Kyuhyun. Ia justru menarik boxer Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja itu 'polos' dari pinggang ke bawah.

"Kau harus dihukum agar benar-benar jera… Lebarkan kakimu!" Changmin menepuk-nepuk paha Kyuhyun agar namja itu mau membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

"Jebal…jebal…" Kyuhyun masih memohon.

"Jangan membuatku emosi, Cho! Cepat lebarkan kakimu!"

Kyuhyun masih diam saja. Terpaksa Changmin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melebarkan kaki Kyuhyun. Kyu sudah pasrah. Jika sudah begini, tak ada harapan melawan Changmin. Ia hanya berharap agar 'hukuman' kali ini tak sesakit 'hukuman'-nya terdahulu.

"Lebarkan lagi, lebarkan lagi! Kau punya telinga enggak, sih?!" teriak Changmin dengan emosi penuh. "Rasakan ini bocah sial!" Changmin langsung memasukkan benda panjang itu ke lubang Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba.

"AAAAARGGGH…!" teriak Kyuhyun saat benda panjang itu sekonyong-konyong masuk ke lubangnya. Seketika, ia merasa tubuhnya disayat-sayat. Sungguh, ini benar-benar sakit. Terlebih lagi Changmin melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Changmin menggerak-gerakkan alat itu keluar-masuk lubangnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa lubangnya pasti lecet dan berdarah-darah lagi. Saat ini saja ia sudah merasa sangat perih.

"Hentikan…jebal… Changmin-ah….." Kyuhyun meronta-ronta pelan di atas kasur kerasnya. Ia tak berani banyak bergerak karena ia tahu itu akan membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya makin sakit.

Changmin tak mendengarkannya. Ia terus memainkan alat itu di lubang Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti, Cho?" tanya Changmin tak berapa lama.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mati-matian. Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, walaupun ia masih membiarkan benda panjang itu di lubang Kyu. Kemudian Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas perut Kyuhyun dan sedikit memantul-mantulkan tubuhnya di atas perut kurus Kyuhyun.

"Jangan melompat-lompat Changmin….." pinta Kyuhyun.

'Plak!' Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Kyuhyun. "Jangan cerewet! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memberi peringatan kepadamu, Cho! Kau benar-benar namja penggoda! Benar-benar tak tau diri berani menggoda Siwon dan Yunho hyung!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan lemah. "Itu tidak benar…"

'Plak!' Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Kyuhyun sisi yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Tangannya sedang diikat dan Changmin sedang duduk di atas perutnya, menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaaa…... jebaaaaal….. hentikan…." Kembali Kyuhyun berteriak karena merasakan tangan Changmin menjambak rambutnya. Changmin menjambak-jambak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sangat kasar hingga beberapa helai rambut itu rontok.

"Dasar tak tau malu!" Changmin meluapkan semua emosinya. Ia benar-benar iri dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya anak pembantu yang tidak punya apa-apa, tapi kenapa bocah ini selalu mendapatkan apa yang Changmin mau?

_Flashback_

"Hyung…., kenapa Changminie dapat kuenya kecil?" Protes Changmin kecil saat Siwon dan Yunho memberikan kue untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya dapat sepotong kecil sedangkan Kyuhyun dapat 1 tart besar.

"Itu karena Kyunnie kurus, Changminie kan sudah gendut!" jawab Yunho sambil tertawa-tawa. Changmin kecil memang chubby dan 'berisi'.

"Ayo Kyunnie, makan yang banyak!" sahut Yunho sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang masih malu-malu memandangi kuenya. Choi Siwon buru-buru melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"Jangan macam-macam, Jung Yunho!"

Mereka bertiga kembali bermain dan bercanda bersama, meninggalkan Changmin yang seperti tak pernah dianggap keberadaannya.

Changmin hanya bisa terisak-isak sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Yunho hyung mengatainya gendut? Oh, sebenarnya Changmin juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kue. Toh, ia bisa beli sendiri. Tapi yang ia kecewakan, mengapa Kyu yang selalu mendapat perhatian?

"Apa karena Kyu memang kurus?" tanya Changmin saat itu dengan polosnya.

Oke, semenjak itu, Changmin bahkan mati-matian menguruskan badan hingga akhirnya badannya kurus seperti sekarang. Tapi ternyata…. Hal itu masih tidak mengubah nasib mujur seorang Kyuhyun.

Beberapa tahun kemudian….

"Yunho hyung akan pergi berlibur agak lama, ya?" tanya Changmin sambil malu-malu. Hari ini Yunho dan sahabat dekatnya, Siwon, berkunjung ke rumah Changmin.

Ingin bertemu Changmin? Oh, tentu saja tidak…..

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Kyunnie." Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dan justru memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Siwon dengan sekuat tenaganya langsung berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Jangan lebay, Yun! Kau hanya berlibur ke Jepang selama sebulan!" Ejek Siwon. Yunho memeletkan lidahnya. "Weeek, biarin! Aku kan selama sebulan nanti tidak bertemu Kyu. Aku akan sangat merindukannya…" Yunho kembali memeluk Kyu dan Siwon kembali berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Changmin tersingkir…..

_Flashback end_

.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi hukumanmu!" Changmin beranjak dari perut Kyuhyun dan kini tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Sepertinya kita harus ganti gaya, ayo cepat menungging!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia tau kalau menungging bisa mempermudah Changmin memainkan alat itu di lubangnya. Dan itu akan semakin menyiksanya.

"Kau berani melawanku, eoh?" Dengan tenaganya yang kuat, Changmin membalikkan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dari posisi telentang menjadi menungging. Kini posisi Kyuhyun seperti orang yang sedang menyembah. Ia hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di bantal kerasnya untuk meredam rasa sakit.

"AAAAWWWWW…!" Kembali teriakan memilukan bergema. "Ampun Changmin….. kumohon berhenti….berhenti….."

Changmin pura-pura tak mendengar permohonan itu. Ia justru semakin menggila memaju-mundurkan benda itu. Leleran darah sudah tampak mengalir dari lubang Kyu.

"AAAAHHH…." Tak berapa lama, jeritan Kyuhyun sedikit disertai desahan. Mungkin alat itu sudah berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya gara-gara Changmin terlalu dalam membenamkannya.

"Sepertinya sudah berganti kenikmatan, eoh?" Changmin melihat tubuh Kyu yang tiba-tiba bergetar akibat tusukan Changmin yang mengenai prostatnya.

"Sedikit lagi…." Changmin masih terus menggerakkan alat itu dengan membabi buta, membuat Kyuhyun menggerumul tak jelas. Saat ia merasa sudah cukup, ia menghentikan semuanya dan buru-buru mengeluarkan alat itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyu mencapai klimaks. Ia tak mau memberikan kenikmatan. Hey, ia ingin memberikan hukuman, bukan hadiah yang nikmat kan?

"Appo…" desah Kyuhyun dengan tubuh penuh keringat, terutama di wajahnya. Tampak sekali ia berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit. Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah sambil tetap diam pada posisinya.

Changmin menarik ujung bibirnya. "Kuharap kau jera babo!" seru Changmin sambil melemparkan benda panjang itu ke arah Kyuhyun sehingga benda itu mengenai kepala Kyu.

"Appo…." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengaduh-aduh.

Changmin memandangi tubuh bagian bawah Kyu yang polos. Tidak bisa bohong, matanya memandang dua belah _butt_ yang sangat menggoda itu dengan pandangan 'lapar'. Hei, bahkan laki-laki normal pun akan tergoda dengan _butt_ menggoda itu!

Aish, Changmin merasa juniornya menegang. Selalu seperti ini, setelah menghukum Kyu, ia akan ikut terangsang juga.

"Cih, dasar namja penggoda! Jangan harap kau bisa menggodaku dengan tubuhmu," seru Changmin pelan, mencoba mengalihkan napsunya. Sebesar apapun ia tergoda dengan tubuh Kyu yang sedang menungging itu, ia tak akan pernah sudi memasukkan juniornya ke lubang itu! Itu akan sangat merendahkannya!

'Seorang Kim Changmin tergoda dengan anak pembantu yang dibencinya? Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?' batin Changmin.

"Jangan menunjukkan pantat jelekmu, babo!" Changmin membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar sehingga posisi Kyu jadi telentang lagi. "AAAAAAARRRR…..GGGHHH…." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kesakitan. Maklum saja, baru sebentar ia diam, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa sakit ini, Changmin sudah menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Jangan hanya bisa teriak, babo! Lebih baik kau menyumpal mulutmu dengan ini!" Dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba, Changmin menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan sesuatu yang…

panjang dan keras….

"Emmmpph." Kyu tampak kaget dan tersedak. "Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk" Kyu mulai terbatuk-batuk dan tersengal-sengal karena benda panjang itu masuk sampai ke pangkal mulutnya. Benda itu mengisi seluruh ruang di mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kau kulum ini dengan serius, babo!"

Oh…rasanya Kyuhyun ingin pingsan saja. Selangkangannya saja sudah sakit setengah mati seperti ini, dan Changmin masih minta junior namja itu di-'servis' oleh mulutnya?

"Kenapa masih diam saja?!" Bentak Changmin. Kyu masih tampak mengatur napasnya."Kalau kau tak segera bergerak, aku yang akan bergerak!" sambung Changmin sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Mulut Kyuhyun yang masih belum siap menerima gerakan akhirnya dengan refleks mengatup dan…..

"Aaaawwww!" Changmin buru-buru mengeluarkan juniornya. Apa-apa'an bocah ini? Menggigit aset masa depannya, huh?! Changmin benar-benar emosi.

'Plak!' kembali sebuah tamparan keras bersarang di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menggigitnya, babo!" Changmin memelototi Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mengambil kembali dildo besar panjang yang tergeletak di dekat kepala Kyuhyun. "Apa kau masih mau merasakan ini?" ucapnya sambil mengacung-acungkan benda itu di depan Kyu.

Kyuhyun tentu saja menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaganya. Ia sungguh tak mau lubangnya dirobek lagi. Untuk saat ini saja ia bisa membayangkan akan kesulitan berjalan. Ia juga akan merasa sakiiit sekali saat buang air besar. Dan walaupun sakit yang ia rasakan hanya di satu bagian tubuhnya, tapi seluruh badannya akan tetap merasa tak nyaman bukan? *sama kayak sakit gigi….

Kyuhyun tak mau lebih tersiksa lagi. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak boleh menggigit lagi, ara?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin menyodorkan kembali juniornya yang sudah panjang dan tegang itu. Dengan perlahan Kyu membuka mulutnya dan menghisap milik Changmin itu.

"Ooooh….ooooooohhhh….." Changmin mendesah nikmat. Ia makin menyodok-nyodokkan juniornya, meminta hisapan yang lebih nikmat, mengabaikan kondisi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah sangat menyedihkan.

"Teruuuuus….. Oooooohhhhh…."

"Oooooowww….aaaahhh…."

"Aaaaah….hampiiiiir…..teruuuussss….."

"OOOOOOOoooooohhh." Akhirnya Changmin mencapai puncaknya juga. Ia dengan sengaja menyemprot-nyemprotkan cairannya ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun harus menutup mata dan menahan napas agar cairan itu tak masuk ke mata dan hidungnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan orgasmenya dan merapikan celananya, Changmin meraih tali yang mengikat tangan Kyuhyun. Ia membuka simpul itu dengan kasar kemudian melempar tali itu ke kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan melihat pergelangan tangannya yang merah dan lecet. "Bersihkan badanmu! Setelah itu laksanakan tugas sehari-harimu! Bersihkan rumah ini dan siapkan makan malam!" Changmin tampak puas melihat 'hasil kerjanya' hari ini.

"Aku akan pastikan kau tak membangkang lagi setelah ini," ucap Changmin sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia meringkuk kesakitan.

"Aaaargh….sakiiitt….. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak akan bisa berdiri dan berjalan saat ini. Padahal aku harus kembali beraktivitas. Bagaimana ini?" Kyu mengelus-elus lubangnya yang sangat perih ini.

"Chang-min….dia…benar-benar keterlaluan…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan sakit itu sendirian. Sudah sedari kecil nasibnya seperti ini. Kalau bukan Changmin, nyonya Kim Heechul yang judes itulah yang menyiksanya. Kalau tuan Kim Hankyung…ah dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Ia tak akan mau tau dan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak tau pasti apa yang membuat keluarga Kim kejam padanya. Apa mungkin mereka iri pada Kyuhyun? Sedari kecil Kyu memang selalu lebih unggul dari Changmin. Bahkan Kyu bisa merebut perhatian Choi Siwon, _the most wanted_ namja di negeri ini. Kyuhyun tampak selalu beruntung dan ini membuat Kim Heechul dan Kim Changmin sebal.

"Pfiuh…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Rasa sakit ini masih belum hilang, tapi perlahan ia mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri. Ia memang sebal hanya bisa diam tak melawan, tapi menurutnya diam begini lebih baik. Kyuhyun pernah mencoba melawan dan akibatnya ia dikurung di kamar gelap selama 3 hari! Tanpa makan dan hanya boleh minum saja. Belum lagi pukulan-pukulan tambahan yang dia terima. Ia juga dipaksa berhenti sekolah dan tak boleh keluar rumah. Ah, lebih baik seperti ini, walaupun ini juga tidak bisa dibilang baik.

.

Changmin terlihat puas saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan terpincang-pincang saat menghidangkan makan malam. Ia juga melihat namja itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

'Rasakan itu!' batinnya sambil tersenyum puas di sepanjang makan malamnya.

'Kring…kring…' telepon rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang angkat," jawab Heechul ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan dan terseok-seok ke arah telepon, bermaksud menjawab teleponnya. _See?_ Heechul bisa menebak siapa yang menelepon. Oleh karena itu ia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat telepon.

Siapa lagi yang masih menelepon ke telepon rumah pada saat handphone sudah merajalela? Heechul bahkan berencana memutus telepon rumah mereka yang nyaris tak terpakai lagi.

'Apakah kali ini namja Choi itu lagi yang menelepon?' batin Heechul.

"Yeoboseyo?" seru suara di seberang.

"Yeoboseyo," balas Heechul dengan nada dibuat-buat lembut.

"Selamat malam. Ini Choi Siwon. Apakah aku bisa bicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

'Gotcha!' benar dugaan seorang Kim Heechul. Namja Choi itu ingin bicara dengan anak pembantu itu.

"Siwon-ah? Ini dengan eomma Changmin. Kau mencari Kyu?" jawab Heechul dengan nada semakin lembut.

"Ne ahjumma. Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aigoo….Kyu sudah tidur Siwon-ah. Dia tampak sangat lelah. Jadinya, ahjumma menyuruhnya istirahat cepat. Apakah ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Heechul berbohong. Ia tak akan pernah menyuruh Kyu tidur cepat. Yang ada, dia menyuruh Kyu tidur setelah dirinya, suaminya, dan Changmin tertidur. Tak jarang mereka juga membuat Kyuhyun tak tidur sama sekali. Saat ini, Kyu bahkan sedang mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur. Entahlah padahal keluarga Kim mempunyai banyak pembantu. Namun sepertinya, hanya Kyuhyun yang bekerja keras.

"Benarkah? Hmm…kalau begitu sampaikan saja kepadanya kalau aku menelepon dan meminta jawaban mengenai pentas seni secepatnya."

"Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan. Hei, Siwon-ah, SM high akan mengadakan pentas seni? Apakah Changmin bisa ikut serta? Apakah kau membutuhkan sponsor tambahan?"

"Ne ahjumma. Kami akan mengadakan pentas seni 2 bulan lagi. Dan tentu saja Changmin bisa ikut serta. Kami akan mengadakan audisi pengisi acara minggu depan. Lalu mengenai sponsor….setauku Kim coorp sudah memberikan sponsor untuk acara ini."

"Jinja? Oo…ternyata kami sudah memberikan sponsor. Lalu, apakah Changmin tetap harus ikut audisi jika ingin menjadi pengisi acara?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Semua calon pengisi acara harus melewati tahap audisi."

"Apa kau bermaksud menyuruh Kyu untuk ikut mendaftar menjadi pengisi acara?" Heechul masih bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Padahal sebenarnya ia sebal sekali. Choi Siwon ini sepertinya sangat perhatian kepada anak pembantu itu dibanding kepada Changmin.

"Ah itu….. Benar, aku bermaksud membujuk Kyu untuk ikut audisi menyanyi."

"Araseo. Aku akan membantu membujuk anak itu. Aku tau dia punya suara yang indah. Aku akan membantumu Siwon-ah."

"Ne. Kamsahamnia ahjumma. Selamat malam."

'klik' Kim Heechul menutup teleponnya.

'Hmm…menyanyi ya? Dan audisinya minggu depan? Akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa ikut Cho!'

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kelasnya. Ia terpaksa dengan susah payah harus menyembunyikan rasa sakit di selangkangannya. "KYU!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengar suara bass yang hangat. Ia menoleh dan langsung melihat sosok kharismatik Choi Siwon.

"H…hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia juga memohon dalam hati agar Siwon tidak mencurigai caranya berjalan yang sedikit aneh.

Siwon menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau selalu terlihat kaget jika bertemu denganku?" Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. "Hei, apakah kemarin nenek cerewet itu menyampaikan pesanku padamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pasti maksud Siwon adalah 'apakah nyoya Kim Heechul kemarin menyampaikan pesan Siwon?'Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak. Bahkan setiap kali Heechul menerima telepon Siwon, ia tak pernah bilang kepada Kyuhyun apa saja yang dikatakan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia bukan berusaha mengadu pada Siwon jika perlakuan Heechul benar-benar buruk terhadapnya. Namun memang begitulah keadaan sesungguhnya.

Siwon mendengus pelan. "Sudah kuduga." Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengangkat wajah Kyu agar ia bisa menatap mata bening namja itu.

"Ini mengenai pentas seni." Siwon mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang mengatup di wajah manis namja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon jawablah dengan jujur, apakah kau mau ikut audisi menyanyi?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimana bisa otaknya berpikir dengan benar jika matanya disuguhi sosok Choi Siwon yang begitu sempurna?

"Jangan pikirkan nenek sihir itu. Cukup jawab dengan jujur. Aku hanya ingin tau jawaban dari hatimu. _Please_?"

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menyanyi. Saat ini, ia tak bisa menyalurkan hobi bernyanyinya jika ia ada di rumah keluarga Kim. Orang-orang Kim itu pernah membentaknya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun tak berani menyanyi.

Lalu, mau ikut band sekolah? Hmmm….rasanya mustahil karena ada Junsu, dan Yoochun di dalamnya.

Sekarang, apakah sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran Siwon? Ini peluang bagus bukan?

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon memecah keheningan. "Apa jawabanmu? Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau benar-benar tak mau. Tapi, sungguh, kumohon, jawablah dengan jujur."

Kyuhyun mencoba memantapkan pilihannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Siwon tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Gomawo baby. Untuk urusan selanjutnya, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Kau tinggal bernyanyi saja, ara?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Siwon menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau ke kelas? Aku antar kau ke kelasmu!" Siwon langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya pelan.

"Aaawwww," Kyuhyun mendesah pelan kemudian buru-buru menggigit bibirnya agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh lagi. Sungguh, selangkangannya benar-benar sakit. Namun di lain sisi, ia juga tak mau membuat Siwon mengetahui keadaannya.

'Lain kali aku harus minum _pain killer _yang lebih kuat lagi dosisnya,' batin Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Changmin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hei, itu bukan salahnya. Bukan hanya dia yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Bahkan beberapa orang juga mendengarnya. Saat ini Wonkyu sedang bicara di lorong sekolah.

.

"Sial!" rutuk Changmin ketika sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun.

"Pasti tentang Cho babo itu," sambung Junsu. Changmin mengangguk. "Siwon sukses mengancam eomma-ku hanya demi bocah sial itu." Changmin kesal bukan main. Setelah kemarin mendengar pembicaraan Wonkyu, malamnya Siwon langsung datang ke rumahnya dan minta izin kepada eomma-nya. Bahkan agar mendapat kata 'iya' dari eomma-nya, Siwon berani mengancam Heechul. "Kalian akan tau akibatnya jika melarang Kyuhyun ikut pentas seni," kata Changmin menirukan ucapan Siwon kemarin malam. Changmin benar-benar frustasi.

Junsu menepuk pundak Changmin. "Tenang Min, apa kau tau, aku kandidat terkuat yang akan bermain piano mengiringi si babo itu."

Mata Changmin langsung berbinar senang mendengarnya. "Jinja?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Ayo buat anak itu malu!"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum penuh arti….

.

**TBC**

.

Thx a lot untuk yang me-review di chap 1. Saya maunya jawab semua pertanyaan, tapi ga mau menyebar spoiler. Jadi…. Saya jawab yang bisa dijawab saat ini aja.

Ok, sudah terjawab kenapa Changmin dan eomma-nya benci sama Kyu kan?

Terus, Changmin memang nge-rape Kyu, tapi enggak sampai 'masuk'. Hihihi…. Trus bukan Changmin juga yang nodain Kyu. So, siapa yang menodai Kyuhyunnie? Hmm… akan ada di chap-chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Cinderella Story

Pairing: WonKyu

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

Persiapan pentas seni sudah beres. Malam ini semua kru dan pengisi acara telah menyelesaikan gladi bersih dan briefing harian. Yunho menyuruh mereka untuk pulang dan segera istirahat agar besok tidak ada yang kurang fit.

Kyuhyun berjalan bersama rombongan anak-anak lain yang akan pulang. Siwon melihatnya dan langsung memegang tangannya. "Kyu, tunggu!"

Merasa tangannya dipegang seseorang, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Hyung, ada apa?"

Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan. "Sudah malam, ayo kuantar pulang. Aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Kau mencemaskan nyonya Kim? Dia tak berbuat macam-macam kok," kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tetap akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku harus bicara sedikit dengan nyonya Kim. Dan besok, kau juga akan kujemput, ara?" Kyuhyun pun terpaksa mengangguk pelan.

.

Pentas seni SM High berlangsung sangat meriah. Puluhan stand di pinggir lapangan SM yang besar itu tampak ramai dipenuhi pengunjung. Panggung besar di tengah lapangan juga ramai sekali. Suara sound yang menghentak dan hiburan yang disuguhkan benar-benar membuat betah para pengunjung.

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya di belakang panggung. Dia sedang menenangkan diri karena setelah ini adalah gilirannya tampil. Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya bisa tersenyum gemas. Wajah deg-deg an babyKyu nya benar-benar menggemaskan. Ingin sekali Siwon memeluk untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Kyu," panggil Siwon sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum. Namun rasa deg-deg an sebelum tampil masih menyerangnya.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diremas-remas namja itu. "Tak perlu panik. Seharusnya aku yang lebih panik," sahut Siwon sambil mengelus pelan kedua tangan itu. "Aku akan menontonmu di barisan paling depan."

"Hyung, itu akan membuatku makin panik," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang seharusnya aku yang lebih panik? Kau tau, ini juga penampilan perdanaku setelah dari pagi mengurung diri di ruangan student council. Aku tak mau kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi."

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan tahun lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan _innocent_, Siwon benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk namja itu. "Tahun lalu aku hampir mati gara-gara diserang yeoja-yeoja ganas. Makanya kali ini aku sengaja mempersiapkan itu." Siwon memperlihatkan kostum beruang yang diletakkannya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat seonggok kostum beruang komplet dengan kepalanya yang besar itu. Siwon memunyungkan bibirnya. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia senang sekali karena bisa melihat Kyuhyun tertawa. 'Sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak deg-deg an lagi'

Akhirnya, penampilan Kyuhyun datang juga. Namja itu berjalan kaku ke atas panggung. Jantungnya makin berpicu cepat ketika melihat puluhan mata, bukan-bukan, bahkan ratusan mata menatap ke arahnya. Wow, pengunjung pentas seni SM high memang daebak!

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kerumunan penonton paling depan bagian kanan. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat Choi Siwon sedang berdiri dengan penyamarannya yang unik: seorang Choi Siwon memakai kostum beruang, pura-pura menjadi figure beruang seperti di taman-taman hiburan.

'ting' bunyi denting piano menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia harus segera bernyanyi. Junsu yang mengiringinya tampak serius memainkan pianonya. Tapi….hey, sepertinya ini bukan lagu 7 Years of Love yang akan dinyanyikannya. Junsu memainkan pianonya random, hanya berupa melodi. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tau lagu apa yang sedang dimainkan Junsu. Penonton mulai berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tak mulai-mulai menyanyi melainkan hanya berdiri mematung di atas panggung. Kyuhyun panik, ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan agar air matanya tak keluar.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Kyuhyun panik.

Tiba-tiba sosok beruang Siwon naik ke atas panggung. Siwon mengambil microphone lain yang menganggur di atas panggung. Ia juga membuka kepala kostum beruangnya, membuat penonton langsung histeris sekencang-kencangnya. Junsu juga langsung berhenti karena kaget.

"Itu Siwoooooon!"

"Choi Siwooooooon!"

"Opppppaaaaaaa!"

Para pengunjung berbondong-bondong mendatangi panggung dan berteriak kesetanan melihat Siwon. Siwon menghembuskan napas dan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara….

Kom sema ri ga, han ji bae isseo

Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom

Appa gom eun ttung ttung hae

Eomma gom eun nal sshin hae

Aegi gom eun na bul gwiyeo wo

Eusseuk esseuk chal han da

Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Banyak diantara mereka yang tertawa melihat aksi Siwon yang lucu. Ditambah lagi kostum beruang yang dipakai Siwon. Mereka tampak antusias melihat panggung. Sepertinya mereka tak tau bahwa ada kesalahan pada penampilan Kyuhyun. Mereka berpikir bahwa inilah pertunjukan yang sebenarnya.

Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan berbisik pelan, "Kita bernyanyi 3 beruang saja. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau geret anak kecil di sana?" Siwon menunjuk seorang yeoja kecil yang dikuncir 2. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia turun ke panggung dan membawa yeoja kecil itu naik. Mereka bertiga bernyanyi kembali. Bahkan salah satu kru yang melihat kejadian ini langsung inisiatif menggusur Junsu dari pianonya dan justru langsung memainkan melodi 3 beruang.

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun dan yeoja kecil itu menari-nari sambil bernyanyi. Siwon berperan jadi appa beruang, Kyuhyun jadi eomma beruang, dan yeoja kecil itu jadi aegi beruang. Mereka bertiga bernyanyi, menari, dan tertawa lepas di atas panggung.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi, ya?"

"Iya benar."

"Siwon oppa dan namja itu benar-benar serasi," bisik banyak orang di bawah panggung.

.

Siwon marah besar akibat kejadian panggung Kyuhyun. Ia bukan hanya memanggil Junsu ke ruangannya, tapi juga memanggil Changmin dan Yoochun. Siwon merasa ini adalah ide jahil DBSK. Siwon memarahi mereka bertiga, membuat Junsu akhirnya mengaku bahwa ini memang ide jahil mereka. Siwon kembali marah-marah mendengar pengakuan Junsu. Untung saja Yunho segera menengahi mereka.

"Sudahlah Won, yang penting acara tadi berlangsung seru. Bahkan penonton justru sangat terkesan dengan bagianmu berjoged tadi."

"JANGAN MEMBELA MEREKA, YUN!" bentak Siwon.

Yunho kembali berusaha mengakhiri emosi Siwon. "Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah lagi. Apa kau bermaksud membuat Kyunnie takut? Sedari tadi Kyunnie terlihat ketakutan, Won." Yunho menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk diam di kursi student council milik Siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon mendengus keras sebelum akhirnya menyuruh DBSK pergi. "Aku tak mau ini terulang lagi!" bentaknya terakhir kali sebelum melepas DBSK pergi dari ruangannya. Setelah DBSK pergi, ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe, apakah aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya lembut. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon. "Apakah kau bisa berhenti marah-marah? Aku tak apa-apa. Kau sangat keras memarahi mereka tadi," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku sudah tak marah lagi, baby. Aku janji tak akan marah-marah lagi." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening namja itu.

"YAAAAK CHOI SIWOOOOON! BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM KYUNNIE!" kali ini gantian Yunho yang marah-marah.

.

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Yunho akibat perbuatannya yang mencium kening Kyuhyun, Siwon tetap mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu, Yun! Kau sebagai ketua pentas seni yang baik harus mengawasi anak buahmu hingga beres-beres selesai, ara?" Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun dan langsung menariknya untuk pulang bersama. Yunho terus berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil. Namun apa boleh buat, tugasnya sebagai ketua pentas seni memang mengharuskannya mengawasi acara beres-beres hingga selesai.

Mobil Siwon sudah berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan hendak membuka pintu ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Hyung, gomawo!" sahutnya malu-malu.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kau sudah membantuku tadi. Kalau tak ada Hyung, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa."

Siwon terkikik pelan. "Seharusnya kau juga minta maaf padaku." Kyuhyun membelalakan mata bulatnya. "Minta maaf?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan orang banyak. Padahal aku sudah sengaja bersembunyi dengan kostum beruang tadi."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia baru menyadari jika Siwon merasa dipermalukan karena kejadian tadi. "Mianheyo," ucapnya serius. Siwon jadi salah tingkah. Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun. Ok, ia memang malu akibat kejadian di panggung tadi. Namun ia berubah menjadi senang bukan main karena bisa bernyanyi dan menari bersama Kyuhyun manisnya.

Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun, menyuruh agar namja itu tidak menunduk lagi. "Aku hanya becanda." Siwon mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi chubby Kyuhyun dan matanya memandang intents mata Kyuhyun.

Kyu jadi salah tingkah. Oh oh oh, mengapa tiba-tiba suasanya jadi kaku begini? Mana mereka hanya berdua di mobil pula. Dan mata Siwon…..mata yang sedang memandangnya itu….sungguh membuat Kyu terpesona.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyu. Kau harus tau itu," ucap Siwon sangat jelas. Kyuhyun langsung merona. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Siwon? Siwon bilang dia menyukai Kyu? Aigoo…..

Siwon masih menatap lekat mata bulat Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Siwon merupakan namja impian semua orang. Tak dipungkiri, dirinya pun senang bukan main saat Siwon menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhmu tiba-tiba hangat dan jantungmu serasa berhenti berdetak. Dan baru saja, hey, baru saja seorang Choi Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi pada Kyuhyun!

'Apa yang harus kukatakan?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih diam.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah berpikir keras memikirkan jawabannya. "Mianhe, hyung. Jawabanku masih sama. Kau hanya seorang hyung untukku," jawabnya pelan.

Siwon harus kembali menelan ludahnya. Ini yang ketiga kalinya ia menyatakan perasaannya, tapi namja itu tetap menolaknya. Aish….ya sudahlah, yang penting babyKyu nya masih menganggapnya sebagai hyung. Ia juga lega walaupun ditolak, Kyuhyun masih mau diajak ngobrol, yah, walaupun Siwon menyadari jika Kyuhyun terlihat berusaha menghindar.

'Mianhae, Hyung. Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi, aku sadar aku tak pantas untukmu,' batin Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

.

**TBC**

.

Chap ini pendek. Hahahaha… Tapi ga ada adegan penyiksaan Kyu, kan?

Banyak review yang bilang enggak mau Kyu tersiksa. Oke deh nanti akan diedit lagi supaya diminimalisasikan.

Lalu, ada yang tanya kenapa Siwon enggak bantu Kyu? Siwon udah bantu, kok. Cuma, Kyu aja yang ga mau ngadu. Coba kalau Kyu ngadu ke Siwon, pasti ditolong. Soalnya karakter Siwon di sini kan _care_ dan _gentle_ sama babyKyu-nya.

Lalu, adegan rated M WonKyu? Duh, yang itu PASTI ADA DONG! Saya aja juga nunggu-nunggu… ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Not A Cinderella Story

Pairing: WonKyu; Slight!HoMin (YAOI)

.

**CHAPTER 4 **

.

Hari-hari keras seorang Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Lelah dan kurang tidur sudah biasa ia rasakan. Namun lain dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar-benar-benar lelah. Bayangkan saja, ia sudah tidak tidur sejak kemarin pagi. Artinya, saat ini ia sudah tidak tidur 24 jam! Ditambah lagi seminggu kemarin ia hanya bisa tidur beberapa jam saja. Akibatnya, pagi ini Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas dan ngantuk. Ia ingin sekali membolos. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin karena hari ini ia ada tes matematika. Park Seonsaengnim, guru matematikanya, tak akan mau memberinya ulangan susulan. Lagipula ia juga tidak punya alasan bagus untuk membolos.

'Aku akan istirahat di UKS atau pulang saja setelah ulangan selesai. Bertahanlah!' batin Kyuhyun menghibur dirinya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah halte bus terdekat dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Sampai di SM high school, wajah Kyuhyun makin terlihat pucat. Salahkan saja bus yang ramai pada saat jam masuk kerja dan sekolah seperti ini, membuat Kyuhyun harus berdiri sepanjang jalan.

'Aku ingin cepat sampai di kelas,' batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeret kakinya.

"Kyunnie!"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang mendengar namanya dipanggil. 'Oh tidak..jangan lagi….' batin Kyuhyun ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"Kau tampak kurang sehat hari ini?" tanya Yunho ketika tak sengaja berjumpa dengan Kyuhyun di lorong. Rupanya Yunho yang tadi memanggilnya. Yunho tampak memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Ah, ne. Kurasa aku harus istirahat yang cukup. Aku akan segera ke kelasku. Annyeong, Hyung." Kyu menunduk, memberi salam, dan buru-buru menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa memandang bingung dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Kyunnie tampak tak sehat?'

'Bruk!' badan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhempas ke tanah. Ada seseorang yang sedang berlari terburu-buru dan menyenggolnya. Hanya menyenggol pelan sebenarnya, tapi karena Kyuhyun sedang lemas, ia pun jatuh terduduk.

"Mianhae!" teriak orang itu sambil berlalu. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun. Namun sepertinya ia benar-benar tak punya tenaga lagi. Bukan cuma mengantuk, seluruh badannya juga pegal semua. Kim Heechul dan Kim Changmin itu benar-benar keterlaluan mengerjainya.

Bayangkan, mereka memaksa Kyuhyun menyelesaikan rumah anjing peliharaan Changmin. Hari ini Changmin akan membeli anak anjing agar bisa diajak bermain. Dan Changmin ingin _puppy_ barunya itu sudah punya rumah. Anehnya, ia tidak langsung membeli rumah-rumahan anjing tapi justru membeli kayu dan paku lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya. Apa-apaan itu? Bukannya mereka itu orang kaya? Atau mereka memang sengaja mau menyiksa Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otak ibu-anak itu.

Seminggu ini selalu ada saja yang harus Kyuhyun kerjakan demi _puppy_ baru Changmin. Mulai dari membeli makanannya, peralatan mandinya, dan perlengkapan-perlengkapan lainnya. Dan yang menyita banyak waktu serta tenaga adalah membuat rumah-rumahannya. Kyuhyun harus mengerjakannya dari awal. Mulai dari menggergaji kayu, memaku, mengecat… benar-benar pekerjaan yang seharusnya tak perlu ia lakukan.

Jangan lupa, Kyuhyun juga masih harus bersih-bersih rumah, mengurus taman yang luaaaaas, serta menyiapkan perlengkapan Changmin. Malam harinya ketika ia ingin istirahat, gantian Kim Heechul menyuruhnya membuat roti dan cemilan untuk acara arisan ibu-ibu hari ini. Terpaksa semalaman Kyuhyun tidak tidur. Sungguh keterlaluan pasangan ibu-anak itu.

Kembali lagi ke kondisi Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih terduduk. Ia berusaha bangun, namun kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun cukup lama terduduk di lantai itu. Mungkin ada sekitar 5 menit sebelum akhirnya seorang Choi Siwon menemukannya. _See_, sepertinya Siwon memang menempelkan GPS di badan Kyu!?

"Baby? Kenapa kau duduk di lantai?" Siwon menepuk lembut bahu Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok dan merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Astaga!" Siwon benar-benar kaget melihat wajah Kyu yang pucat. Terlihat sekali namja itu benar-benar kelelahan. Bibirnya pucat dan matanya juga terlihat sayu.

"Kau terlihat pucat hari ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Apa kau sudah sarapan? Apa kau berlari-lari lagi ke sekolah?" rentetan pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyu ingin segera kabur. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aku antar ke UKS. _Kajja_!" Siwon meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menumpukan badannya kepada Siwon.

'Bruk!' Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpanya.

OMO! KYUHYUN PINGSAN!

"Aigoo! Kyu? BabyKyu?!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan panik. Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun-nya pingsan, ia langsung menggendong Kyuhyun menuju UKS.

"Minggir-minggir-minggir-minggir-minggir!" Teriaknya kepada orang-orang yang mengganggu jalannya.

.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ke ranjang UKS. Ia tak peduli bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Siwon sambil membelai poni Kyuhyun. Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Siwon terus memandang Kyuhyun dan terpesona dengan ke-_adorable_-an namja ini. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa ada namja semanis dan seimut dia? Kulitnya yang putih menggoda, hidungnya yang mancung, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipinya yang _chubby_, dan bibirnya yang seksi…. Benar-benar sempurna. Jangan lupakan juga latar belakang Kyu yang membuat Siwon semakin ingin melindunginya. Seperti kisah cinderella bukan?

"Apa ini ulah nenek lampir dan anaknya itu? Apa aku harus turun tangan atas nama keluarga Choi untuk membawamu keluar dari sana?" Siwon mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau tak pernah mengizinkanku melakukan itu…. Wae?" Siwon berbicara sendiri sementara Kyu masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Jangan salahkan Siwon berpikir keluarga Kim menyiksa Kyuhyun lagi. Ia telah mengamati tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, dan ia menjumpai beberapa luka terutama di tangan Kyuhyun. Luka yang tak lain diakibatkan saat membuat rumah-rumahan untuk _puppy_ baru Changmin.

"Cepatlah sadar, baby." Tangan Siwon turun untuk mengelus pipi _chubby_ Kyu. Pipi _chubby_ itu begitu menggoda. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan 'cup', mengecup cepat pipi Kyuhyun. Pipi Siwon memerah. Hey hey, dia baru saja mencuri ciuman saat Kyuhyun tak sadar. Apakah dia bisa disebut nappeun namja?

'Hihihihi. Maafkan aku, Kyu.' Siwon tersenyum sendiri.

'Grrrrrrr' HP Siwon bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. 'Aish…dari siapa sih?' Siwon meraba kantung celana seragamnya.

…

From: Yunho

Kau di mana? Aku tau kau ada di sekolah. Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?

…

Siwon mengetik balasan pesan Yunho

To: Yunho

Aku di UKS. Kyu pingsan dan aku sedang menjaganya.

…

From: Yunho

Mwo? Kyunnie pingsan? Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku

…

Siwon mendesah. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan Kyuhyun pingsan. Pasti Yunho ikutan cemas. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya ia tak mau membagi babyKyu nya kepada orang lain. Ia dan Yunho sudah berteman akrab sejak kecil. Mereka berdua cukup sering beradu mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Entahlah Yunho menyukai Kyu atau hanya menganggap sebagai dongsaeng, Siwon tak pernah mau tau.

"Kyunnie!" seru Yunho tak lama kemudian. Benar-benar secepat kilat namja itu sampai di UKS. Jika dihitung-hitung, mungkin hanya dua menit setelah Siwon membalas pesan Yunho.

"Kyunnie kenapa, Won? Tadi aku sudah heran ketika bertemu dengannya. Dia terlihat tak sehat." Yunho langsung berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, menggeser Siwon seenaknya. Plus saat ini tangannya menggenggam tangan kurus Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan asal menyentuhnya!" Siwon kesal dan menarik tangan Yunho dari tangan Kyuhyun. Akibat gerakan tersebut, Kyuhyun melenguh dan bergerak sedikit. Namun matanya tetap tertutup.

"Sttt…. Jangan menggangunya, babo!" desah Yunho.

"Kau duluan yang mengganggunya," balas Siwon tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya dua namja tampan itu berdiri agak jauh dari Kyuhyun agar tidak menganggunya.

"Kenapa Kyunnie bisa pingsan, Won?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil berbisik. Siwon mengangkat bahunya "Mollayo."

"Jangan-jangan dia dipukuli lagi. Ayo kita periksa tubuhnya!" bisik Yunho sambil memajukan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun, membuatnya kembali dekat dengan sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. Yunho melepaskan dasi seragam Kyuhyun yang sudah longgar (dilonggarkan Siwon mungkin?), lalu meraih kancing kemejanya, bermaksud membukanya.

'Plak!' tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan mengenai tangan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum!" sahut Siwon sambil buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Yunho. Siwon melihat kancing teratas Kyuhyun sudah terbuka, ia pun buru-buru mengancingkannya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Begitu selesai merapikan seragam babyKyu-nya, Siwon kembali memukul Yunho, kali ini memukul kepalanya.

Yunho terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Apa-apa an sih si kuda Siwon ini? Berani memukul kepala jeniusnya? Aish…. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, bukankah tindakannya itu benar? Kyunnie bisa pingsan begitu apalagi jika bukan karena ulah majikannya? Lalu, jika benar Kyunnie punya luka-luka di tubuhnya namun tidak segera diobati, bisa gawat bukan?

"Yak, Choi Siwon! Aku tidak mesum dan bodoh tau! Bagaimana jika tubuh Kyunnie penuh dengan luka dan kita tidak mengobatinya? Lihat saja tangannya sudah penuh luka begitu." Yunho menunjuk tangan putih Kyuhyun yang luka-luka.

"Kita tunggu dia sadar dulu. Setelah itu baru bertanya dan minta izin padanya," jawab Siwon tenang. Yunho memunyungkan mulutnya dengan sebal "Aish… kau ini…. Benar-benar kelewat _gentle_!"

.

Hari ini pesta ulang tahun Siwon ke 18. Seisi SM diundang ke acara ulang tahun super meriah seorang Choi Siwon. Biasanya Siwon tak pernah mengadakan pesta semeriah ini. Namun karena setelah lulus ia berencana melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, ia sengaja ingin mengadakan pesta ulang tahun terakhirnya di masa SMA dengan meriah.

Mata Siwon tampak menjelajahi seisi _ballroom_ besar hotel mewah yang tak lain milik keluarga Choi. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sesosok namja manis dengan mata besar dan pipi _chubby_ yang menggemaskan. Namun sayangnya hingga pesta hampir berakhir dan semua makanan telah habis, ia tak kunjung menemukan orang yang dinantinya.

"Kau benar tidak datang, Kyu? Bukankah aku sudah meminta izin kepada nenek sihir itu untuk menyuruhmu datang?" Siwon berkata sendiri sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Ia tampak sangat kecewa. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat Changmin yang sedang ngobrol dengan DBSK-nya. Changmin terlihat seperti orang stress. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sendu dan matanya yang berair.

Siwon buru-buru menghampiri Changmin. "Yak Kim Changmin!" Siwon mendorong tubuh Changmin, membuat namja itu terhuyung.

"Siwon hyung!" Seru Junsu itu sambil memegangi Changmin. Changmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa kau melarang Kyuhyun untuk datang? Bukankah aku sudah memohon kepada orang tuamu?! Atau aku terpaksa harus minta ayahku untuk membuat Kim Coorp bangkrut?" Entah setan apa yang merasuki Siwon, Siwon terlihat marah besar. Untungnya sebagian besar tamu sudah pulang. Tentu saja mereka sudah pulang. Hey, ini sudah tengah malam!

Changmin terlihat ketakutan. "Ka…kami tidak melarangnya pergi, kok. Mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak datang." Changmin sebenarnya tau jika Kyuhyun dipaksa Heechul untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sebelum boleh pergi. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa mengaku di depan Siwon.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan memutuskan meninggalkan Changmin. Namun baru dua langkah, ia berbalik dan kembali memandang Changmin dengan telunjuk menuding-nuding Changmin. "Dan satu lagi, jangan menangis di pestaku!" ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya berlalu. Ia keluar dari ruangan pesta dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap untuk merenung.

…

_Changmin POV_

"Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun lagi! Apa sih yang dipunyai bocah itu hingga Siwon hyung jatuh padanya?" Aku merutuki keberuntungan seorang Kyuhyun. "Walau dia tak punya apa-apa, paling tidak dia punya orang yang menyayanginya…."

Air mataku kembali hendak keluar. 'Kim Changmin, kau ini cengeng sekali!' Aku berusaha melupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

…

_Flashback_

"Changmin-ah!" Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan wajahku langsung memanas. "Yu…Yunho hyung?"

"Kau tak datang bersama Kyuhyun?"

'Deg' Rasanya dadaku sakit sekali ketika Yunho hyung menanyakan Kyuhyun. Kenapa namja satu ini juga menyayangi Kyuhyun? Apakah aku harus jatuh miskin dan jadi anak pembantu dulu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Yunho hyung?

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Rasanya malas sekali meladeni pertanyaan seputar bocah sial itu.

"Jinja? Apakah dia akan datang?" sambung Yunho hyung dengan ekspresi sedih.

"A…aku tak tau."

"Benarkah?" Yunho menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Gara-gara liburan aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya…"

Aku ikut menghembuskan napas. Saat ini memang sedang liburan sekolah. Kebetulan memang Siwon berulang tahun saat liburan perpindahan semester.

"Hyung bisa bertemu Kyu seusai liburan berakhir," jawabku. Aku sebenarnya tak mau menyebut-nyebut bocah sial itu. Tapi…. Aku sungguh ingin tetap ngobrol dengan Yunho hyung.

Yunho hyung tampak diam sejenak. "Itu…..." Yunho hyung tiba-tiba menunduk. "Aku tak yakin bisa bertemu dengannya setelah ini."

Aku mengernyit heran. Mengapa tak bisa bertemu?

"Aku akan pindah ke Jepang setelah ini. Lusa aku berangkat." Yunho hyung melanjutkan perkataannya, menuntaskan pertanyaan di otakku.

"Mwo? Pindah ke Jepang? Apakah untuk selamanya?" tanyaku langsung. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho hyung bisa pindah ke Jepang? Semendadak ini pula!

Yunho hyung mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya iya. Kami sekeluarga pindah ke Jepang. Orang tuaku juga telah menjodohkanku dengan seseorang di sana. Sepertinya aku akan menetap di sana."

"Di-di-dijodohkan?" tanyaku lagi. Belum saja rasa kagetku tentang kepindahkan Yunho hyung hilang, aku kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho hyung selanjutnya. Rasanya setelah ada palu yang menghantam, ada godam yang lebih besar yang menghantamku.

"Um! Aha, kau tau Kim Jaejoong kan? Aku pernah menyebutnya beberapa kali."

Oke, rasanya kali ini lututku lemas dan otakku _blank_. Tentu saja aku tau tentang Kim Jaejoong. YunJae benar-benar cocok sekali. Aku tak punya argumen apa-apa untuk mengusik mereka.

_Flash back end_

_Changmin POV end_

…

'Hosh….hosh…' Kyuhyun terengah-engah begitu sampai di depan sebuah hotel mewah. Ia telah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan Heechul dan langsung berlari ke hotel ini. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tinggal punya 3000 won. Mana ini sudah tengah malam pula, sudah tidak ada lagi bus atau kereta yang jalan.

"Apa pestanya sudah berakhir?" Kyuhyun terduduk di depan pintu utama hotel dengan napas terengah-engah. Pihak _security_ hotel tampak curiga kepadanya. Ada seorang namja yang terduduk di depan pintu utama? Orang gilakah itu? Apalagi penampilannya tak mirip dengan tamu pesta Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans.

"Tapi bukankah Siwon hyung bilang akan menungguku? Apa dia masih menungguku?" Kyuhyun masih duduk sambil mengatur napasnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat sisa-sisa tamu pesta Siwon yang keluar dari lobi hotel. "Eh, mereka baru pulang? Apakah itu berarti pestanya belum selesai?" Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan masuk. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan tajam para _security_ yang masih menguntitnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir jika Kyuhyun itu orang gila.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu _ballroom_ tempat pesta ulang tahun Siwon. Sudah tak ada lagi tamu yang tersisa. Sepertinya rombongan yang dijumpainya tadi merupakan tamu terakhir yang pulang. Saat ini ia hanya melihat pekerja dan pelayan hotel yang membereskan sisa-sisa pesta Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat sekelompok orang yang membereskan dekorasi pesta. Ada juga yang membereskan kue ultah besar milik Siwon. Pelayan bagian dapur terlihat membereskan makanan.

'Hmmm…makanannya sepertinya banyak sekali. Apakah _hall_ sebesar ini tadi ramai? Apakah pestanya benar-benar meriah?' Kyuhyun memandang takjub ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti dari pikirannya. "Eh? Di mana Siwon hyung?" Ia memandang mengitari ruangan. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan hyung tercintanya. "Babo Kyu! Jam berapa ini? Kau masih berharap ia menunggumu?" Kyuhyun melenguh kecewa. Seharusnya ia sadar saat ini sudah jam 1 pagi.

"Yak bocah, jangan diam dan bicara sendiri! Cepat bantu kami membereskan tempat ini! Kalau kau menganggur, bereskan saja balon-balon itu!" seorang pekerja menegur Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan balon-balon yang berserakan di lantai. "Kau cabuti balon yang ada di dinding saja! Cepatlah!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Benar kan? Dia itu tak cocok jadi tamu Siwon. Dia lebih cocok jadi pekerja yang membereskan sisa _party_ ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke tembok samping. Ia meraih beberapa balon yang tertempel di dinding. 'Baiklah, paling tidak aku bisa menikmati pestanya dengan membantu beres-beres,' batinnya. Tangannya mulai meraih-raih balon yang lain. Tak terasa ia sudah menyelesaikan separuh tembok sisi kiri.

'Hmm…_hall_ ini benar-benar besaaaaaar…,' batin Kyu. Tangannya kembali meraih-raih balon yang tertempel di dinding. Tak jarang ia melompat lompat kecil karena letak balon yang cukup tinggi. Kyuhyun menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Terkadang, setelah balonnya lepas, ia bermain-main dengan balon itu. Ia melempar lemparkan ke udara sambil terseyum senang. Kyuhyun fokus dengan balonnya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ada sosok dengan senyum mengembang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

'Kau datang baby.'

.

"Aish…, kenapa balon ini tinggi sekali?" Kyuhyun mencoba meraih balon merah yang tertempel di dinding. "Aigoo..sedikit lagi…" Kyuhyun sudah mencoba berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil tapi tetap tak bisa menjangkau balon itu. Padahal tubuhnya sudah cukup tinggi lho.

"Aigoo… sedikit lagi!" tangan kurusnya terus menggapai-gapai balon merah tersebut.

'HUP' seketika ada orang yang melompat dan mengambilkan balon itu untuknya. "Ini," kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan si balon merah.

"Goma…..wo…" Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya. Sosok di depannya….itu…dia…

"Kau datang baby? Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali."

"H..hyu…hyung? Ka…kau…masih di sini?"

"Ne. aku menunggumu. Aku percaya kau akan datang. Aku benar, kan!" Siwon langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk sosok manis itu. Siwon menyenderkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dada bidangnya. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Kyu sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus kepala namja itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Siwon. Siwon terlihat begitu bahagia. Bahkan acara pestanya yang sudah berakhir itu tak bisa membuatnya senang sesenang bertemu Kyuhyun. Siwon tak bisa membendung hasratnya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia pun memeluk namja itu lamaaaaaaaaa sekali.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali….." ucap Siwon sendu. Bisa dikatakan saat ini dia benar-benar terharu bisa melihat sosok Kyu. Ia sudah mengira namja itu tak bakal datang. Ia terus memeluk dan tak membiarkan Kyu menjauh darinya barang sesenti pun.

"Tuan muda, ruangannya mau dikunci. Kami akan melanjutkan beres-beresnya besok pagi. Apakah tuan masih ingin di sini?" tanya petugas hotel sopan ketika melihat masih ada WonKyu di ruangan ini.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan beralih menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. "Mianhae menganggumu ahjussi. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan.

"Hyung? Apa aku pulang saja?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah keluar dari _hall_. Namun Siwon tetap menggandengnya hingga masuk ke elevator.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu pulang. Kau harus cerita kenapa kau datang terlambat? Apakah nenek lampir itu menahanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, berbohong.

"Pokoknya kau harus cerita. Kalau perlu, menginaplah malam ini." Kalimat Siwon bertepatan dengan pintu elevator yang terbuka. Siwon yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyu langsung menariknya kembali hingga ke depan kamarnya. Siwon mencari-cari kunci dan membuka pintu kamar hotelnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke _president suite room_ Siwon. Menjadi anak pemilik hotel memang enak. Ia bebas menginap di kamar paling mewah dengan gratis dan sesuka hati. Kyuhyun melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka dan melihat kasur empuk _king size_ dengan bantal besar dan empuk yang langsung membuatnya ingin berbaring di sana. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia masuk ke hotel mewah. Bisa masuk ke kamar kelas _president_ _suite room_ pula. Kamar Siwon juga dilengkapi _furniture_ bagus. Ada TV plasma 40 inchi dengan peralatan _home theater_ komplet. Lantainya juga terbuat dari marmer. Kyuhyun kagum dengan kamar ini.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkan minum dan makanan yang ada." Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tamunya. Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit ke arah dapur. Di sana ada mini bar dan meja makan serta lemari es besar yang bisa menampung banyak makanan. Ia melihat Siwon sibuk menuang jus jeruk dari kulkas. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan duduk di sofa saja, dan..hmm….sofa ini juga empuk dan nyaman. 'Sepertinya lebih nyaman daripada tempat tidurku.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil memantul mantulkan tubuhnya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Siwon muncul dengan dua buah gelas jus jeruk. Ia tersenyum melihat polah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tempat ini benar-benar daebak, Hyung!"

Siwon kembali tersneyum. "Kalau begitu menginap saja di sini. Ini sudah malam. Nenek sihir itu tak akan marah. Kujamin!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani..ani…aku pulang saja."

"Hei, kau mau naik apa? Jalan kaki, eoh?"

"Aku bisa naik taksi dari depan hotel ini."

"Apa kau bawa uang?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Benar! Ia hanya bawa sedikit uang ke sini. "Aku bisa pinjam….pinjam hyung dulu."

Siwon menggeleng jahil. "Aku tak mau meminjamkan uang kepadamu."

"Lalu…bagaimana caraku pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, istirahat saja di sini. Lagipula siapa suruh kau datang tengah malam begini. Hei, kau berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Ia melipat tangannya dan menunjukkan mimik siap mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat tatapan Siwon yang terus menatapnya. Akhirnya ia buka suara juga, walaupun bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia tak mau bilang jika Heechul menahannya. "I..itu…aku… aku sebenarnya tak mau datang…," Kyuhyun mulai berpikir untuk membuat alasan yang masuk akal.

"Lalu? Kenapa akhirnya kau datang?" tanya Siwon penuh rasa penasaran.

Kyuhyun tampak sedikit berpikir. "Aku…..aku berubah pikiran."

"Wae?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada lembut serta mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyu.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Siwon mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia meraih pundak Kyuhyun, memegang, dan memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan namja itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Wae? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran, baby?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apakah ia harus jujur kalau dia ingin sekali bertemu Siwon dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya?

"A…aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Saengil chukkae Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Hanya itu?" Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu seperti tak ingin punya kontak mata dengannya. Namja itu terlihat sangat gugup dengan pipi merona. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di hatinya. Oleh karena itu Siwon memegang wajah Kyuhyun dan memaksanya memandang mata Siwon. Sekarang mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Lalu, kau datang tak membawa apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Tatapan mata Siwon sudah cukup membuatnya _blushing_. Kyuhyun tak tau harus ke mana menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"A-aku akan menabung dulu," jawabnya sambil berusaha menunduk, menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Pandang aku, Kyuhyun." Siwon terus memaksa Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Jawab dengan jujur. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kejujuran." Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun, dan memaksa namja itu memandangnya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

`Deg-deg-deg-deg` Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak makin kencang. Apakah barusan seorang Choi Siwon menembaknya lagi? Apa yang harus ia jawab? Berbohong lagi? atau jujur?

"Jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam. Jangan pikirkan orang lain juga. Jawablah dengan jujur. Apa kau menyukaiku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Mata mereka masih berpandangan. Tatapan Siwon seperti berusaha menyelami Kyuhyun, Siwon berusaha mencari kebenaran dari mata jernih itu.

"Aku….aku…." Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tau harus menjawab apa. Menjawab ia mencintai Siwon? Tidak mungkin! Keluarga Kim tidak akan membiarkannya hidup lagi, begitu pula keluarga Choi. Kyuhyun yakin orang tua Siwon juga tidak akan merestui mereka. Dan hey, ingatlah perbedaan status yang sangaaaaaaaaat besar. Siapa itu Siwon? Dan siapa dirimu, Kyu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa!

"Hiks…" Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi. Ia mulai menangis. Siwon agak kecewa melihatnya. Namun ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aigoo…. Aku tak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu, Kyu. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Baiklah aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Jangan menangis, ne? Maafkan aku….." Siwon memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya. Kyuhyun yang memang masih dalam tahap terisak (belum nangis meraung-raung) berangsur-angsur tenang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya kepada Siwon. Pelukan Siwon benar-benar menghangatkannya.

Siwon masih terus menepuk nepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Mianhae. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Jangan menangis, ne? Apa kau lapar? Apa sebaiknya kita makan saja?" Siwon berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Siwon. Tampaknya ia tak mau diajak bicara untuk saat ini. Ada hal mengganjal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Jantungnya juga berdetak keras. Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini sudah ia persiapkan. Namun ia takut dan malu. Ia hanya menunggu dirinya tenang.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk diucapkan. "Ne?" jawab Siwon sambil masih memeluk dan kali ini mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae." Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Siwon _freezing_ mendadak. Tangannya sontak berhenti dari aktivitas mengelus-elus punggung Kyu. Ia pun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang, Siwon kembali meraih wajah Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Jinja? Apa kau bisa mengatakannya sekali lagi?" tanyanya lembut, tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun takut.

Siwon berusaha semaksimal mungkin meminimkan rasa senangnya. Jika ia tak mengontrolnya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah loncat-loncat dan berteriak kegirangan seperti orang gila.

"Sa…saranghae Siwon hyung."

Lagi! Kata-kata itu terucap lagi. Senyum Siwon merekah seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Ia sungguh bahagia. Apa kalian juga bisa merasakannya? Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah membalas perasaannya! Kalian lihat itu? BabyKyu-nya baru saja membalas perasaannya! Penantiannya selama ini berbuah juga.

"Nado saranghae baby. Kau tau sejak dulu aku sudah mencintaimu bukan? Gomawo…..." Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Erat. Namun hangat.

"Aku akan selalu berusaha menjagamu." Sambung Siwon lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku tak mau merepotanmu, hyung. Aku tak pantas…"

'Sttt…' Siwon segera meletakkan jarinya ke depan bibir Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya berhenti bicara. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," ucap Siwon sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau terlihat lelah baby." Siwon baru menyadari ada raut lelah di wajah Kyuhyun. "Istirahatlah di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Anieyo. Aku baik-baik saja tidur di sofa. Ini sudah jauh lebih enak daripada kasurku."

"Nope. Aku tak keberatan 1 hari tak tidur di kasur. Masuklah, istirahatlah. Kalau sudah terang, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku juga akan memastikan nenek lampir itu tak berbuat macam-macam padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya dan menunggu namja itu hingga tertidur.

"Saranghae chagiya. Selamat tidur." Bisik Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

Semalaman Siwon tak bisa tidur dan hanya memandangi wajah tidur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tak pernah bosan dengan sosok yang sedang terlelap di depannya ini. Dan sosok ini telah membalas perasaannya. Siwon selalu menanti-nantikan hari ini. 'Oh my gosh, belum pernah rasanya aku sebahagia ini. Ini benar-benar daebaaaak!'

.

**TBC**

.

WonKyu sudah jadian. Sekarang tinggal tunggu aksi mereka selanjutnya….. hihihi…. ^ ^

Kalau moment-nya kurang sweet, maapin ne?

Lalu, Yunho juga harus terdepak dari cast cerita supaya enggak mengganggu pair utamanya. Terus juga memutuskan enggak ada pair HoMin sengaja supaya Changmin-nya sedih. Dia udah jahat sama Kyu, sih.


	5. Chapter 5 (M)

Not A Cinderella Story

.

Pairing: WonKyu (YAOI)

Rated: M

.

**CHAPTER 5 (M)**

.

Jam istirahat ini Siwon melangkah ke kelas Kyuhyun dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia juga tersenyum di sepanjang lorong, membuat anak-anak SM High yang melihatnya ikut senyum-senyum. Siwon sudah kangen dengan babyKyu-nya. Walaupun sebenarnya tadi pagi mereka juga sudah bertemu (karena semenjak mereka jadian kemarin, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengantar-jemput Kyuhyun).

"Baby….," panggilnya gembira saat melihat sosok manis Kyuhyun.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang roti yang sepertinya merupakan menu makan siangnya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah-ngunyah roti dan itu membuat Siwon gemas.

"Kau manis sekali saat sedang makan." Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, kegiatan favoritnya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini, Hyung?"

Siwon langsung memunyungkan mulutnya. "Kau tak suka aku ke sini? Aku hanya kangen denganmu."

Kyuhyun mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon semakin gemas dengan tampang Kyuhyun.

"Aha, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke kedai samgyeopsal?" Siwon memberi usul. Ia sudah tak sabar merasakan kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan pasangan yang sedang pacaran.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Hmm…sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa, Hyung."

"Wae?" tanya Siwon langsung.

"Aku…. aku harus bekerja," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku akan bicara dengan nenek sihir itu." Siwon mengira Kyuhyun disuruh bekerja oleh Kim Heechul.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan karena nyonya besar, Hyung. Aku ada kerja sampingan."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. "Untuk apa kau cari kerja sampingan? Apa nenek sihir itu tak memberimu uang lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan berat. Lagi-lagi ia tak bermaksud mengadu pada Siwon.

"Bukannya baru bulan lalu dia tak memberimu uang?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya….. sudah 4 bulan ini aku tak dapat gaji," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon tampak marah mendengarnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menyambung kalimatnya. "Tapi tak apa-apa, aku sudah dapat pekerjaan lain. Jangan marah ya, Hyung."

Siwon masih tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Kyu. Tapi ia berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tak takut. "Kau kerja apa? Kenapa aku tak tau?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Jadi guru les untuk anak SD," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku membantu di sebuah lembaga belajar."

"Jinja?" Siwon sedikit lega. Bagaimanapun, babyKyu-nya tidak berkerja yang `tidak-tidak`. Kenapa aku tak pernah tau? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" Siwon tampak kecewa karena baru tau mengenai hal ini. Ia pikir, ia sudah tau semua hal yang menyangkut babyKyu-nya.

"Tapi akhirnya hyung tau juga kan? Hyung tidak marah kan? Jangan marah ya, Hyung." Kyuhyun memegang dasi seragam Siwon dan memainkannya, berusaha merayu Siwon dengan polah _cute_-nya.

Siwon memandang lekat sosok babyKyu-nya yang sedang merayunya agar tidak marah. Aigoo…siapa yang bisa marah padamu, Kyu? "Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah marah padamu. Asal kau menyukainya, aku ikut senang. Tapi jika kau merasa berat, kau harus bilang padaku, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

**.**

Tak terasa sudah beberapa bulan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpacaran. Hari-hari Kyuhyun terasa begitu indah. Siwon apalagi. Dia benar-benar bahagia karena babyKyu-nya yang dia cintai dari awal akhirnya bisa bersamanya. Wajah Kyuhyun juga tampak semakin cerah. Walaupun di rumah keluarga Kim statusnya masih sebagai pembantu, namun Changmin dan Heechul sudah tak terlalu menyiksanya. Tentu saja ini karena Siwon suka mengancam mereka. Mereka hanya memarahi Kyu kadang-kadang.

Malam minggu ini lagi-lagi WonKyu baru pulang dari kencan. Siwon sudah minta izin membawa Kyu menginap di rumahnya. Semenjak mereka pacaran, Kyuhyun jadi cukup sering menginap di rumah Siwon. Orang tua Siwon ternyata tak mempermasalahkan pilihan Siwon. Bahkan Mr. dan Mrs. Choi sangat sayang kepada Kyuhyun. Kyu senang sekali kalau menginap di tempat Siwon karena di rumah Siwon, Kyu bisa main game, main internet, nonton DVD, dan hal-hal lain yang tak bisa dilakukannya di rumah keluarga Kim.

Dan untungnya… hari ini Siwon kembali berhasil meneror keluarga Kim agar bisa membawa Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya, walaupun Kim Heechul mengizinkannya dengan muka tertekuk-tekuk. Yey! Kyu jadi bisa main game online kesukaannya. Lagipula kebetulan orang tua Siwon sedang ke luar negeri sampai minggu depan. Siwon kesepian dan ingin babyKyu menemaninya.

'Kriet' suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka. Bukan kamar Kyuhyun sebenarnya, namun kamar tamu di rumah Siwon yang sekarang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tidur, baby? Lampumu masih menyala. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon mengintip sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyu.

"Sedang bermain game online. Hahaha… Tapi aku sudah lelah, Hyung. Akan kumatikan laptopnya lalu tidur."

Siwon duduk manis di kasur Kyuhyun dan mengamati gerak gerik namjachingu manisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selesai!" ucap Kyu ketika menyudahi acara beres-beresnya. "Kau belum mau tidur, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Siwon yang masih duduk diam di atas kasurnya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memikirkanmu."

'Blush…' Wajah Kyu langsung memerah. "Jangan bercanda, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa jahil. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah tidur. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

'Huh', Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Aish….. pasti Siwon hyung akan mengamatinya tidur lagi. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika wajahku memerah? Apa wajahku masih terlihat manis saat tidur?'

"Cepatlah tidur. Ini sudah malam." Siwon menepuk-nepuk bantal empuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne…neeeee…." Kyuhyun naik ke atas kasurnya dan menarik selimut hingga batas dadanya. Siwon duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan mulai mengelus poni Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan merasakan lembutnya sentuhan di keningnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Hyung. Jangan suka mengelus rambutku seperti itu."

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia memandang wajah Siwon yang terlihat kecewa. '_Wait_! Apa aku barusan salah bicara? Sebenarnya aku sukaaaaa sekali dengan usapan Siwon hyung' batin Kyuhyun. "Bu-bukan begitu, Hyung. Maksudku, cobalah melakukan hal lain yang lebih dewasa. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Siwon tampak berpikir panjang. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bangun, duduk dan meraih wajah Siwon.

'Cup' Kyuhyun mencium Siwon tepat di bibirnya. Membuat Siwon membelalak dan jantungnya berdetak hebat. Apa ini? Apakah babyKyu barusan menciumnya? Waaaaa Ini hadiah terhebat untuknya. Ciuman dari babyKyu yang paling manis sedunia. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya!

"Baby…? Kyu?" Siwon hanya bisa menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan lirih saat kedua bibir mereka terpisah kembali. Lembut. Hangat. Manis. Siwon suka sekali dengan ciuman barusan. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menunduk malu. Hey, bagaimana bisa dia yang mencium Siwon duluan? Kenapa dia berubah jadi _pervert_ begini?

"Aa-apa aku boleh menciummu lebih lama?" tanya Siwon terus terang. Jujur, ia begitu tergiur dengan bibir itu sejak lama, namun ia hanya bisa memendamnya. Dan saat Kyu menciumnya barusan, Siwon benar-benar terbius oleh rasanya. Sayangnya, ciuman tadi hanya beberapa detik saja. Siwon ingin merasakan bibir Kyuhyun lebih lama.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dengan malu-malu. Dia juga sangat menikmati bibir Siwon. Ia sungguh tak menyesal mencium Siwon lebih duluan. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma maskulin itu dengan sangat jelas. Benar-benar memabukkannya.

Siwon ganti mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menjilat sedikit agar bibir itu basah, sebelum melumatnya dengan lembut. Siwon benar-benar ingin menikmati bibir namjachingu-nya ini dengan perlahan.

'Euuungh…' desah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyu juga sudah menemukan kenikmatan dari ciuman mereka. Bahkan ia membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk memancing agar lidah Siwon masuk. Perlahan, ciuman mereka pun berubah menjadi panas. Bahkan saat ini Siwon sudah ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Tangan Siwon memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun sementara tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di leher Siwon.

Suara desahan pun mulai terdengar dari kedua belah pihak. "Emmmm…. Sa-ranghae Kyu. Emmph…."

"Nado….ummmph…. saranghae."

Tangan Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh puting di dada bidang Siwon, yang hanya tertutup kaos tipis, ketika ia berusaha melepaskan diri untuk mengambil napas. Siwon merinding dan mendekatkan tubuhnya menjadi semakin dekat dengan Kyu hingga tak sengaja pula juniornya bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun.

'Uuuugh' desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan sensasi yang tiba-tiba menyentuh tubuh bawahnya.

Siwon merasakan sensasi yang sama. Bahkan lebih (tentu saja karena ditambah tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan tak sadarnya sudah meraba-raba dada bidangnya sedari tadi). Sungguh, Siwon tak bisa membendung hasratnya kali ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dan tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Kyu? Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menyudahi ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Janji! Aku berjanji demi apapun yang kupunya, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," sahut Siwon.

"Saranghae." Sekali lagi Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam menikmati sentuhan Siwon. Hyung tersayangnya ini kembali mengelus-elus wajahnya.

"Jadi, maukah kau percaya kepadaku?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ne. Aku percaya, Hyung." Kyuhyun agak bingung dengan Siwon. mengapa namjachingu-nya itu tiba-tiba jadi banyak bertanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung-nya jadi sedikit aneh begini?

"Dan kau juga tak boleh meninggalkanku."

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun. Tuh kan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Siwon hyung-nya?

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakanmu Kyu. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Harus berapa kali aku jawab, Hyung? Ne, aku percaya padamu." Oke, kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah hampir habis. Apa sih maksud Siwon?

"Gomawo baby. Jangan takut, percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Siwon mendorong dan membaringkan tubuh Kyu di atas kasur empuknya sementara Siwon sendiri berada di atas Kyuhyun, memerangkap tubuh baby-nya.

"Percaya padaku, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Siwon mengecup Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh kemeja piyama Kyuhyun dan berhenti di kancing teratasnya.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menebak kira-kira apa yang hendak dilakukan Siwon.

"Saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, Kyu. Benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Percayalah padaku aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau bersedia kan? Sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu…." Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke badan Kyu.

Ok, akhirnya Kyuhyun tau apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Ia jenius bukan? Terlebih ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagian bawah tubuh Siwon yang sudah menggembung. Kyuhyun sadar ia telah menggoda Siwon hingga seperti ini. Apakah ia yang menyebabkan Siwon seperti ini? Siwon tak pernah berbuat macam-macam kepada dirinya. Namjachingu-nya itu snagat sopan dan menghormatinya. Bahkan sekedar menyentuhnya saja jarang sekali. Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang mudah mengeluarkan desahan. Ia juga merutuki tangan dan tubuhnya yang hyperaktif saat berdekatan dengan Siwon tadi.

Lalu, apakah sekarang dirinya harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya? Apakah dia sudah siap untuk melakukan hal yang lebih intim lagi?

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Siwon akhirnya tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Mianhae. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku akan menahannya. Mianhae…mianhae…. Istirahatlah." Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari piyama Kyu dan bermaksud bangkit untuk segera pergi dari kasur empuk yang bisa semakin menggodanya, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hyung. Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Jangan pergi."

Siwon tak tau harus berkata apa. Apakah barusan babyKyu-nya mengizinkannya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih….dewasa?

"Aku milikmu, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang makin meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia boleh segera menyentuh babyKyu-nya.

…

Siwon membuka kancing teratas piyama Kyuhyun. Kulit putih dan mulus babyKyu-nya langsung menyambutnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Kulit putih pucat itu benar-benar memanggilnya untuk segera menikmatinya. Siwon membuka kancing selanjutnya hingga akhirnya semua kancing terbuka. Ia melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyu _topless_. Siwon mengecup pundak terbuka Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu juga menjalar ke leher dan dada Kyuhyun.

'Eunggghh…' Desahan babyKyu-nya terdengar begitu indah ketika Siwon menggigit leher putih itu untuk meninggalkan jejaknya.

Sungguh, Siwon tak menyesal memilih Kyuhyun daripada ribuan yeoja yang memujanya. Namja yang sedang memejamkan mata di bawahnya ini benar-benar sempurna baginya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar, deg-deg an, bahagia, semuanya….semuanya…. Hanya babyKyu-nya yang bisa melakukannya.

"Hyuuuuung….," desah Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambut Siwon.

"Bilang padaku jika aku harus berhenti," jawab Siwon sambil terus mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, dan mengelus tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan. Sentuhan dari Siwon benar-benar memabukkannya. Ia dapat merasakan juniornya ikut tegang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan semua kenikmatan ini.

'Sling' Di tengah kenikmatan ini, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlintas di otaknya, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi kaku. Pengalaman buruk itu…. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di saat seperti ini?

…

KYUHYUN POV

"Bocah sial! Di mana kau?!" teriak Changmin pada suatu hari. Saat itu hari Sabtu dan kebetulan nyonya Kim Heechul dan suaminya sedang berlibur ke rumah orang tua nyonya Heechul. Jadilah hanya Changmin dan aku yang ada di rumah. Saat itu sudah pukul 7 malam dan Changmin baru pulang entah dari mana. Ia pulang dengan suara gaduh sambil berteriak memanggilku. Aku segera menghampiri Changmin. Ia tampak datang dengan seorang namja kekar. Namja itu terasa asing bagiku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Penampilan 'teman' Changmin itu pun tampak sedikit menyeramkan. Ia memakai anting dan mempunyai tindik di hidungnya. Rambutnya juga sedikit panjang. Dan yang paling kutakutkan adalah, ia memandangku dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan. Seperti pandangan ahjussi ahjussi mesum…

"Kau memanggilku Min?" tanyaku.

Changmin menggeretku mendekat ke arah namja yang dibawanya.

"Ini Kyuhyun, anak yang kuceritakan sedari tadi."

"Waaah, manis sekali. Aku suka sekali," jawab namja aneh itu.

"Kenalkan, ini Kangin Hyung." Akhirnya Changmin menyebutkan juga siapa nama namja itu. Aku membungkukkan badanku dan memberi salam. Namja itu masih terus memandangiku dengan pandangan mesumnya.

"Minnie, apa aku boleh segera mencicipinya?" tanyanya pada Changmin. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Apa maksudnya ini?

Changmin tertawa. "Tentu saja. Dia milikmu malam ini."

_WAIT!_ Apa yang barusan dikatakan Changmin?

Belum sempat aku berikir, Kangin hyung langsung meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskannya. Namun Kangin hyung kembali memegang tanganku dengan erat sambil mengelusnya dengan tangannya yang satunya.

"Apa ini?!" tanyaku pada mereka berdua. Changmin tersenyum padaku. "Nikmati saja malam ini, Kyu. Kau tak akan pernah melupakannya." Kemudian Changmin berkata pada Kangin hyung. "Kamarnya di sebelah sana. Tapi sayang kasurnya keras dan ruangannya pengap." Changmin menunjuk ke arah kamarku. Kangin hyung mengangguk paham. Kini Kangin merangkulku. Aku semakin takut sekaligus jijik. Ada apa ini?

"Ayo kita segera habiskan malam panjang ini Kyunnie…" Kangin mengajakku ke kamarku. Aku berusaha meronta lepas, namun sayangnya tenaganya lebih kuat.

'Bruk', suara pintu kamarku ditutup dengan keras. Kangin mendorongku ke kasur kerasku.

'Ceklek' tak lama kemudian ada bunyi suara kunci diputar dari luar. _WHAT?!_ APA INI?! APA SESEORANG MENGUNCI KAMARKU DARI LUAR?

"Kangin hyung….nikmati santapanmu! Aku sudah mengunci kamar ini dari luar. Bocah sialan itu tak akan bisa kabur." Suara Changmin membuatku bergetar.

"Ma…mau apa kau?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melindungi tubuhku. Tentu saja usahaku sia-sia. Aku terkurung di sini. Aku yang lemah ini tak akan punya tenaga untuk kabur keluar. Kangin tampak menyeringai senang. Ia membuka jaketnya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Kemudian ia ikut naik ke kasurku dan memerangkapku dengan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar manis…. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi…" Kangin membuka kaosnya. Aku membelalak kaget. Apakah yang kutakutkan di pikiranku akan terjadi? Oh my gosh, semoga itu tak pernah terjadi…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku. Padahal badanku sudah bergetar sedemikian rupa.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Dua orang, di ruangan tertutup…" Kangin meraih kaos ku. "Apa kau masih belum tau? Perlu kutambah _clue_-nya?" Dengan tenaganya yang super itu, Kangin merobek kaosku. Aku berusaha mempertahankannya sekuatku. Namun akhirnya kaos sobek itu berhasil lepas dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Nah sekarang sudah lebih jelas lagi bukan? Dua orang itu telanjang. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Kangin sambil menoel daguku.

'Plak!' Aku menamparnya. Kangin terlihat marah. Ia meraih kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah borgol._ WHAT THE HELL?!_

Aku berusaha meronta dan berusaha turun dari ranjang. Aku berhasil! Aku berlari menjauhinya. Namun ke mana aku harus berlari? Tak ada jendela di kamarku. Jalan satu-satunya adalah pintu yang sudah dikunci Changmin. Aku berdiri bergetar di pojokan. Kangin berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau berani melawanku huh?" Kangin tampak marah. Aku takut. Apa aku harus memukulnya? Seumur-umur aku tak pernah berkelahi. Namun sepertinya sekarang ini aku harus mencobanya.

'Duag!' aku menendangnya saat Kangin sudah sangat dekat denganku. Kangin memegangi perutnya yang barusan kutendang.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kangin kembali normal. "Apa hanya segitu kekuatanmu, manis?" Kangin kembali normal, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa saja. Apa tendanganku memang tak membuatnya sakit?

"Aaaaargh….! Lepaskan!" Teriakku begitu Kangin meraih tubuhku. Tangannya berusaha menyatukan kedua tanganku untuk diborgol. Aku memukul mukul random ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya pukulanku tak berhasil membuatnya berhenti. Aku mendorong-dorong tubuhnya. Tapi, _what_ _the_ _hell_, ini tubuh atau baja? Kenapa kuat sekali?

"Lepaskan aku. Kumohon…" Aku memerosotkan tubuhku, terduduk di lantai. Aku sudah pasrah tak bisa melawannya. Tenagaku berbeda jauh dengannya. Apakah mungkin aku bisa mencoba meluluhkannya dengan cara memohon?

"Aku akan membuatmu senang malam ini manis…" Kangin kembali meraih tubuhku. Aku bahkan tak sadar tanganku sudah terbogol rapi di belakang. 'Hup!' Kangin menggendongku dan membawaku ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Kumohon…"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kita ini sama-sama namja. Kau tak akan bisa hamil."

Aku menelan ludahku mendengar jawaban Kangin hyung. Sepertinya…sepertinya…. ketakutanku akan terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku meronta-ronta. Pokoknya aku menggerakan terus badanku saat Kangin yang sudah polos ini menggerayangi tubuhku. Tubuhku sendiri juga sudah polos. Keringat yang berucuran, napas yang terengah engah, serta rasa sakit akibat pukulan dan tamparan kecil dari Kangin tak membuatku berhenti bergerak. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri.

"DASAR BOCAH SIAL!" Seru Kangin sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah karena kugigit. Rasakan! Ia sudah menciumku seenaknya!

"DIAMLAH BABO!" Kangin kembali menamparku. Aku cuek. Aku terus berusaha bergerak. Tak akan kubiarkan orang ini menikmatiku.

"BAIKLAH BOCAH SIAL. AKU TAK AKAN SUNGKAN LAGI TERHADAPMU!"

"Aaaaaargh!" Teriakku saat sekonyong-konyong merasakan sesuatu menerobos lubangku. Kangin memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang anusku. Apa-apa an ini? Sakit sekali…. Rasanya perih. Apalagi Kangin menggerakan maju mundur dengan cepat.

"RASAKAN BOCAH SIAL!" Kangin semakin kesetanan memainkan tubuhku. Tangannya yang satu lagi meraih juniorku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku kesakitan, sama sekali tidak merasakan nikmat. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata dan memohon agar Kangin segera berhenti.

Aku merasakan Kangin sudah mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubangku. Aku bisa bernapas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang panjang, keras, dan lebih besar kembali menusuk lubangku.

"AAAAAARRGGGHHH…." Aku berteriak keras. Ini benar-benar sakit. Aku menangis dan berteriak memohon. Namun Kangin tetap tak berhenti. Sungguh aku merasa tubuhku seperti disayat-sayat. Rasa sakit itu terus menderaku hingga beberapa saat ke depan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan rasa sesakit ini. Saat permainan Kangin semakin liar, kurasakan tubuhku tak mampu menahannya lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa pandanganku gelap.

KYUHYUN POV END

…

_Back to_ WonKyu

Kyuhyun membeku saat ia teringat kejadian pedih itu. Saat itu, setelah ia sadar dari pingsannya, Kyuhyun bangun dengan keadaan tubuh masih polos. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di lubangnya. Ia juga menyadari ada darah dan cairan putih kental membasahi tubuh bawahnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Changmin juga suka meneriakinya "Kau sudah kotor bocah sial!"

Kyuhyun bergetar. Air matanya sudah siap keluar.

"Baby? Apa kau takut? Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan sedikit bergetar. Ia merasa baby-nya akan menangis sebentar lagi. Siwon merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menahan diri. Pasti Kyu ketakutan saat ini. Dia masih kelas 2 SMA Siwon! Dia masih terlalu kecil dan polos!

Siwon meraih selimut yang tadi terjatuh di lantai. Ia menyelimuti tubuh _topless_ Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, baby."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Ini bukan salah Siwon. Ia justru menikmati setiap sentuhan Siwon. Ia suka dengan sentuhan itu! Ia terbius dengan semua sentuhan Siwon. Ia hanya sedih karena merasa tak pantas untuk Siwon. Ia sudah pernah dijamah orang lain. Pasti Siwon akan sedih jika mengetahuinya. Ooooh, sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Siwon. Ia hanya merasa dirinya kotor dan tak pantas bagi Siwon yang sempurna itu.

"Hyung… kau tidak salah." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon, mencegah namja itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku…aku hanya….aku hanya…hiks…." Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Siwon buru-buru mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti ketakutan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan hyung. Aku… aku… aku takut hyung akan kecewa denganku."

"Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku, Kyu."

"Ji…jika aku menceritakannya… kau pasti akan kecewa, Hyung."

Siwon mulai menebak apa maksud Kyuhyun. Mengecewakannya? Apakah babyKyu-nya sudah pernah 'melakukannya' dengan orang lain? Jika itu benar, Siwon memang sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tak akan pernah kecewa dan marah dengan keadaanmu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya baby." Siwon memeluk tubuh _topless_ Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?"

Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun, mengelus pipi chubby Kyu sekaligus menghapus air matanya. "Apa kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun ragu sesaat. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Itu sangat mengerikan hyung. Aku dipaksa. Namja itu mengerikan. Dia monster hyuuuung…hiks..hiks…" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Jantung Siwon berdetak kencang. Ia bisa merasakan air mata hangat babyKyu-nya.

`Apa yang barusan dikatakan Kyu? Dia pernah dipaksa oleh seorang namja monster? Apakah itu permerkosaan?`

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau mau menghapuskan kenangan buruk itu? Aku membutuhkanmu hyung," kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus memeluk Siwon.

"Pasti! Aku akan menghapuskan kenangan itu untukmu baby." Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Kyu untuk meyakinkan namja itu.

"Lakukan itu, Hyung. _Please make love to me_."

.

**TBC**

Hehehehehehe…. NC-nya dilanjut chap depan ne…


	6. Chapter 6 (M)

Not A Cinderella Story

Pairing: WonKyu

Rated: M

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya….**_

Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun, mengelus pipi chubby Kyu sekaligus menghapus air matanya. "Apa kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun ragu sesaat. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Itu sangat mengerikan hyung. Aku dipaksa. Namja itu mengerikan. Dia monster hyuuuung…hiks..hiks…" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon. Jantung Siwon berdetak kencang. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Kyu? Dia pernah dipaksa oleh seorang namja monster? Apakah itu permerkosaan?

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau mau menghapuskan kenangan buruk itu? Aku membutuhkanmu hyung," kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus memeluk Siwon.

"Pasti! Aku akan menghapuskan kenangan itu untukmu baby." Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Kyu.

"Lakukan itu, Hyung. _Please make love to me_."

.

**CHAPTER 6 (M)**

"_As you wish baby…_" Siwon kembali melumat bibir seksi Kyuhyun dengan tangan mengelus-elus pipi chubby-nya. Perlahan, bibir Siwon bergerak turun dan kembali menyusuri leher menggoda Kyuhyun. Daging tanpa tulang di dalam mulutnya menari-nari di sepanjang pundak Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyu menggelinjang.

"H-hyung?"

"Umm?"

"Kenapa kau masih memakai kaosmu?"

Siwon berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Apakah babyKyu-nya ingin ia membuka kaosnya?

`Baiklah kalau itu maumu, baby. Akan kubuat kau terpana melihat hasil latihanku selama ini.' Siwon tersenyum penuh arti sambil melepas kaos tipisnya.

"Woooaaa…." Kyuhyun hanya menatap kagum tubuh Siwon yang atletis. Perut Siwon _sixpack_ dan otot dadanya sempurna.

"Baby?"

"Badanmu…. Daebak, hyung." Kyuhyun merasa minder dengan badannya yang tak berotot sama sekali. Siwon bisa membaca gelagat itu. Ia tersenyum geli sambil kembali menindih Kyuhyun.

"Kau tetap yang paling indah untukku, baby," sahut Siwon sambil mengelus-elus dada Kyuhyun dan mengecup di beberapa spot sambil meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan. Selanjutnya, bibir dan lidah Siwon makin bergerak liar, tak pernah berhenti dari tubuh Kyuhyun barang sedetikpun. Rasanya, setiap jengkal tubuh putih pucat itu sudah dijelajahinya.

"Eungh….. aahh… h-hyuuuung…. Aaah…" Kyuhyun bergidik setiap kali merasa napas hangat Siwon menerpa kulitnya.

"Uuuuhhh….geli….h-hyung…." Tangan Kyuhyun juga tak bisa berhenti menjamah-jamah tubuh kekar Siwon akibat rasa nikmat dan geli yang ia rasakan. Siwon jadi semakin 'up'.

"Baby…" Siwon menarik celana piyama sekaligus boxer Kyuhyun, penutup tubuhnya yang terakhir, membuat namja manisnya benar-benar polos. Kyuhyun tampak malu menyadari bahwa dirinya _naked,_ ditambah Siwon yang memandangnya intens.

"Kau sempurna baby," ucapnya sambil kembali mengecup bibir Kyu. "Jangan takut, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam. Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring. Ia menudukkan babyKyu-nya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," bisiknya sedikit _seductive_. Tangan Siwon meraih junior Kyuhyun dan mulai memijitnya lembut.

"Hyuuung… Apa yang ugh…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" erang Kyuhyun kaget karena Siwon memainkan juniornya. Apakah Siwon tak mau masuk ke lubangnya? Apa Siwon kecewa dengan dirinya yang sudah tak virgin lagi? Namun tak bisa dibohongi, Kyu juga merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat saat jari-jari Siwon menyentuh bagian sensitifnya ini.

"Sttt…tenang baby. Aku membutuhkan banyak pelumas." Sahutnya sambil meremas-remas junior Kyu. Posisi tubuh Siwon di belakang Kyuhyun dengan dadanya menempel di punggung Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Siwon terjulur ke depan sambil meremas junior Kyuhyun sementara tangan kirinya memeluk sekaligus mengelus dada Kyuhyun. Siwon juga mengkombinasikan permainan tangannya dengan kocokan cepat, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan.

"Hyuuung… a-ah…h-hyung…." Kyuhyun makin menggelinjang saat merasakan klimaksnya akan datang. Tubuh kurusnya bergerak-gerak, membuat Siwon terpaksa harus memeluknya lebih erat.

"Teruslah mendesah, baby." Siwon yang mengetahui Kyuhyun hampir klimaks jadi semakin mepercepat kocokannya.

"Hyuuuuung…. Aaa-aa-a-a-a-a…."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-aaahh…" Kyuhyun melenguh panjang saat mencapai titik puncaknya. Siwon dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari Kyuhyun Jr. Siwon buru-buru mengambilnya dan mengoleskan cairan berharga ini ke jarinya serta lubang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…." Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah akibat orgasme pertamanya. Dadanya naik turun, mencoba menstabilkan lagi napasnya. "Rileks baby. Aku mencintaimu." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum memulai aksi selanjutnya.

Siwon memasukkan jari telunjuknya perlahan ke lubang Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap-usap lubang itu terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya memasukkan telunjuknya.

"Hyuuung…!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat merasakan telunjuk Siwon sudah masuk separuh.

"Apakah sakit?" Siwon buru-buru memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi dan belum berubah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya terasa ada yang mengganjal."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Ia dapat merasakan otot-otot anus Kyuhyun berkontraksi pada awalnya. Namun perlahan-lahan, sepertinya otot-otot itu sudah menyesuaikan dengan jarinya. Siwon memutuskan untuk menambahkan jari tengahnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi dipakainya untuk meraih badan Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan tubuh indah itu di dada bidangnya.

'Cup' bibirnya mencium rambut Kyuhyun. Hidung Siwon juga sangat menikmati harum shampoo mint yang melekat di rambut babyKyu-nya.

Tak lupa, mata Siwon juga selalu awas dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Dan selama pengamatannya, sepertinya baby-nya tidak merasa kesakitan. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk membawa jarinya masuk lebih dalam. Ia mulai berusaha mencari-cari titik prostat Kyu. Agak susah pastinya. Namun menurut informasi yang dibacanya, prostat itu bisa ditemukan dengan sabar.

Siwon bersabar mencari titik nikmat itu dengan penuh harap. Pasalnya, jika sudah menemukannya, sang _bottom_ akan bisa merasakan nikmatnya bercinta. Siwon tentu saja ingin memberikan kenikmatan itu untuk Kyuhyun-nya. Ini _making_ _love_ mereka, bukan _sex_ atas nafsu. Kyuhyun-nya harus bisa merasakan betapa Siwon sangat mencintainya.

Dengan sabar Siwon menjelajahi lubang Kyuhyun. Lubang ini terasa sangat sempit dan hangat, membuat dirinya semakin terangsang saja.

"Baby, bisakah kau agak menungging?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengarahkan Kyuhyun ke posisi yang dimaksudnya. Jarinya kembali menjelajahi lubang sempit Kyu. Tak ketinggalan, tangannya kini meremas-remas _butt_ seksi menggoda milik Kyu. Ia sungguh berharap bisa segera menemukan titik nikmat itu dan memasukkan juniornya di lubang di antara gundukan montok kenyal ini.

"Aaaah! Hyuuung…!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berseru keras selang beberapa saat.

"Baby?"

"Itu… Itu rasanya…"

"Apakah sakit?" Siwon langsung menghentikan gerakan jarinya melihat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Wajahnya tampak malu-malu. "Itu sangat enak." Sungguh, seumur-umur baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Sungguh nikmat tak ada duanya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia juga gemas dengan wajah malu-malu Kyu. Aigoo… Bagaimana ada namja semanis dan seimut ini?

"A-aaah…" Siwon kembali mendengar desahan Kyu saat ia menyentuh lokasi yang sama. Tubuh Kyuhyun tampak melemas dan sedikit bergetar. Apakah itu berarti ia sudah berhasil menemukan titik sensitif babyKyu-nya? Apakah itu berarti babyKyu-nya akan turut bisa merasakan nikmat bercinta dengannya? Ia sungguh sudah tak sabar `merasakan` babyKyu-nya.

Jari Siwon kembali meraba-raba lokasi ketika Kyu berteriak.

"Hyuuuuuuung…" Kyu kembali mendesah kali ini sambil meremas seprei. Oke, Siwon yakin ia sudah menemukannya, benar-benar menemukannya!

Siwon berusaha mengingat-ngingat lokasi tersebut. Ketika sudah mantap, ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia kini membuka resleting celana jeans-nya serta mengeluarkan Siwon jr yang sedari tadi sudah menyembul minta dipuaskan. Siwon juga mengolesi juniornya dengan sisa-sisa cairan Kyu yang menempel di tangannya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu baby. Percayalah padaku," sahut Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga kali ini posisi mereka berhadapan. Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun sementara jarinya bergerilya di bagian bawah.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan keras masuk ke lubangnya. Namun kali ini 'sesuatu' itu lebih besar daripada jari Siwon. Jujur, Kyu merasakan sedikit sakit. Rasa trauma yang sering dialaminya muncul kembali. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha menahan dan menepisnya. Ia percaya Siwon berbeda. Siwon tak akan menyakitinya. Ia percaya Siwon akan berbagi kenikmatan dengannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan semua perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya. Ia dapat merasakan lubangnya penuh dan terasa sangat mengganjal. Tak lama, ia merasakan genjotan-genjotan pelan. Siwon sudah mulai bergerak rupanya.

"Arrrgh… Kyu… Uuuhh…" Siwon mulai mendesah. Namja itu memejamkan matanya sambil melenguh nikmat. Siwon membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan menghisap-hisap leher pucat itu seirama dengan remasan nikmat yang ia rasakan pada Siwon Jr.

"Hyuuuung…." Kyuhyun menyusul mendesah ketika tak lama kemudian ia merasakan titiknya disentuh kembali. Sungguh, kali ini rasanya benar-benar tak dapat diutarakan. Ini berbeda dari yang tadi ia rasakan. Sensasi ini benar-benar jauh lebih daebak!

Apakah ini karena kejantanan Siwon yang menyentuhnya?

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menghangat. Ditambah lagi bibir Siwon yang tak henti-hentinya mengecup bibir, wajah, dan sekitar lehernya.

Apakah ini rasanya bercinta?

"Hyuuung… Bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Siwon terkikik geli melihatnya. BabyKyu-nya tampak sangat-sangat manis dengan wajah horny seperti ini.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon sambil terus menggenjot lubang Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang dipercepat.

Kyuhyun meremas rambut, punggung, sekujur tubuh Siwon saat ia merasakan 'sengatan listrik' itu berkali-kali. "Nee…uhhh…..ne hyuuuuung."

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, aktivitas mereka berubah menjadi sangat panas dan intim. Bukan hanya tubuh bagian bawah yang beraktivitas. Tangan mereka akhirnya juga saling meraba, bibir mereka juga tak berhenti menempel satu sama lain. Hey, ini _making love_ pertama mereka (Kyuhyun dulu bukan ML, tapi diperkosa. Hehehehe…..). Wajar saja mereka ingin saling menjelajahi pasangannya.

"Baby…." Siwon terus menggumamkan nama panggilan Kyu ketika ia merasakan hampir mencapai klimaks. Lubang sempit dan hangat milik Kyuhyun sungguh memijat-mijat kejantanannya dengan sangat sempurna.

Deru napas keduanya saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Keringat yang menempel juga semakin memanaskan suasana.

"Hyung…" Sepertinya Kyu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tangannya semakin keras meremas punggung Siwon.

Genjotan Siwon semakin cepat hingga membuat Kyuhyun harus menggigit bibirnya, menahan 'sengatan' yang begitu nikmat ini.

"Baby….. baby…. baby… Kyuuuu…. A-a-a-aaahhhhh…," desah Siwon saat ia berhasil mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya di lubang Kyu. Baby-nya yang manis itu rupanya juga sudah mencapai klimaks. Siwon bisa melihat leleran cairan Kyu di perutnya. Kedua tubuh itu bergetar dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun sekarang sedang terengah-engah sambil mengatur napasnya. Siwon juga mengatur napasnya. Sungguh, ternyata bercinta menguras tenaga juga. Mereka tampak lelah sekali. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak menempel di sekujur tubuh keduanya. Siwon beranjak dari posisi di atas Kyu dan kini ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

'Hosh…hosh… ' "Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun sambil terengah. Ia masih mengatur napasnya sambil berbaring.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Siwon sambil menghapus keringat Kyuhyun yang menempel di dahinya. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa baby-nya selalu terlihat manis? Bahkan di saat lelah dan berkeringat seperti ini.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengingat-ingat momen indah mereka barusan. Setiap rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan akan selalu membekas di otaknya. Sungguh, Siwon benar-benar bahagia. Ia berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun-nya yang paling berharga ini.

"Dingin…," gumam Kyuhyun sambil bergelung. Siwon tersadar bahwa babyKyu-nya sedang terbaring dengan tubuh polos. Ditambah keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, pastilah angin yang bertiup di kamar membuatnya kedinginan. Buru-buru Siwon mengambil kembali selimut yang terjatuh ke lantai karena aktivitas mereka barusan. Ia menyelimutkan selimut besar itu ke tubuh Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun kembali memanggil Siwon.

"Ne? Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Siwon lembut. Siwon membelai poni Kyuhyun. Mereka tidur bersebelahan dengan posisi saling berhadapan, mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia lebih mendekatkan diri ke arah Siwon dan meringkuk di dadanya. Berada di pelukan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan hangat. Siwon yang tau maksud baby-nya langsung meraih dan memeluk tubuh itu.

"Gomawo," bisik Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum senang. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu." Siwon mengangkat wajah Kyu yang terbenam di dada bidangnya. 'Cup' ia mengecup bibir merah Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Saranghae babyKyu."

"Nado saranghae, hyung." Kyuhyun kembali meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Siwon. "Aku bahagia, hyung. Gomawo. Jika nanti aku teringat kejadian menyedihkan dulu, aku akan langsung mengingat hari ini."

"Sttt…. Jangan ingat itu lagi baby. Itu masa lalu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "Aku lelah…..."

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Siwon masih setia memeluk Kyuhyun hingga ahirnya Kyuhyun terlelap.

.

Siwon masih terus memandangi Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum. Padahal ini sudah tengah malam, lho. Yah, salahkan sendiri mata Siwon yang tak kunjung mengantuk. Apalagi disuguhi pemandangan indah di dekatnya ini… Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dan melewatkan semua hal indah ini?

Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun kemudian beralih ke pundak putihnya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Hmm… jika dulu Siwon hanya bisa mengelus rambut babyKyu, sekarang ia bisa menyentuh bagian tubuh baby-nya yang lain.

"Kau milikku, Kyu. Aku sangat bahagia."

Lalu, hei, bagaimana bisa dia juga lupa apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan?! Siwon yakin ia tak akan bisa melupakan moment indah barusan ini: Akhirnya dia bisa bercinta dengan babyKyu-nya! Sungguh, moment indah mereka ini bahkan jauuuuuuuuh lebih indah daripada yang Siwon bayangkan sebelumnya.

Banyak yang bilang bercinta memang nikmat. Tapi percayalah, bercinta dengan orang yang sangaaaaat kau cintai berkali-kali lebih nikmat.

Tubuh Kyu, hangat babyKyu-nya, wajahnya yang _adorable_, suara desahannya yang indah…. Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa menandingi Kyuhyun. Jantung Siwon hanya berdegup kencang saat di dekat Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya akan hangat sekaligus gemetar hanya di dekat Kyuhyun. Setiap detik otaknya hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segalanya bagi Siwon.

Dan lihatlah, saat ini, namja manis itu sedang tertidur di pelukan Siwon! Bergelung manja bagaikan anak kucing bermanja-manja dengan induknya. Siapa yang bisa tahan untuk tidak memeluknya? Perlahan, Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya jadi miliknya, selamanya akan jadi miliknya….

.

Sore ini Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Akibat aktivitas intim mereka malam kemarin, mereka berdua terpaksa bangun agak siang, terutama Siwon yang baru bisa tidur menjelang subuh. Setelah bangun pun, mereka masih asik peluk-pelukan. Baru siang hari ketika perut mereka lapar, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun keluar rumah untuk membeli makan.

Siwon masih menahan Kyuhyun-nya agar tidak pulang dengan mengajaknya hang out ke mall. Barulah sore hari ketika Kyuhyun memaksa diantarkan pulang, Siwon baru mengantarkannya.

"Annyeong hyung! Semoga nyonya tidak mencariku," kata Kyuhyun ketika mobil sudah berhenti dan ia sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Annyeong. Kau harus lapor padaku jika keluarga Kim jahat padamu. Mengerti?" Sahut Siwon sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Siwon. Siwon membuka jendela mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman merekah.

"Masuklah Kyu. Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk!" teriak Siwon dari dalam mobil. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim.

'guk guk', suara puppy baru milik Changmin langsung menyambut Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat puppy baru Changmin. Ia kira, Changmin tak jadi membeli anak anjing,

'Kupikir dia hanya mengerjaiku saja ketika menyuruhku membuat rumah-rumahan anjing dan membeli segala perlengkapannya,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Chocho, jangan ribut terus!" Changmin berusaha mengelus-elus anak anjingnya yang rewel. Sepertinya Changmin tampak kerepotan. Kyuhyun dapat menebaknya karena melihat makanan anjing yang berserakan. Anjing itu sepertinya belum terlalu bersahabat dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Changmin kewalahan.

"WAE?!" bentak Changmin saat ia menyadari Kyuhyun tertawa memperhatikannya. "Anieyo," jawab Kyuhyun buru-buru menghentikan tawanya.

'Huff' Changmin kesal melihat Kyuhyun. "Ya Cho! Kenalkan anjing baruku. Namanya mirip denganmu, CHOCHO. Sekarang, tolong urus dia!" Changmin menyerahkan anak anjing itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mandikan dia, beri dia makan, dan taruh di rumah-rumahannya," perintah Changmin sambil berlalu, berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Jangan lupa bersihkan lantai juga!" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya. Baru saja dia sampai, eh sudah ada kerjaan untuknya. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus Chocho. 'Chocho? Apa dia sengaja memberikan nama itu untuk mengejekku?' Kyuhyun memperhatikan tampang Chocho yang lucu. Kyuhyun baru menyadari anak anjing itu berubah jadi pendiam saat digendongnya. "Anjing manis…." Kyuhyun kembali mengelus Chocho. Chocho mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan menggeliat manja. "Bahkan anjing pun bisa memilih majikan yang baik. Iya kan Chocho?"

.

"CHO KYUHYUUUN!"

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membereskan si Chocho ketika sebuah teriakan cempreng berhasil memekakan telinganya.

"Bocah sial! Sini kamu!" sahut suara itu. Kyuhyun terpaksa berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Kim Heechul yang baru pulang dari spa sepertinya menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah di rumah sehingga ia buru-buru ingin segera memarahi bocah itu.

'Apa-apa'an anak pembantu itu berani tidak pulang semalaman?!'

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau puas? Kau puas karena berhasil menjadi pacar Choi Siwon? Kau puas bisa bertindak seenaknya karena mempunyai tameng seorang Choi Siwon?" omel Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan…..

'Plak', sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira aku takut dengan ancaman Siwon-mu itu? Dengar Cho, bagaimanapun kau berhutang banyak kepada keluarga Kim. Jangan coba-coba berani melawan kami! Walaupun ada Siwon di sampingmu, jangan harap kami akan baik padamu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menduga Siwon pasti sangat keras mengancam nyonya Heechul hingga seorang Heechul bisa marah besar seperti ini.

"Kalau kau masih sayang dengan eomma-mu yang KO itu, jangan coba-coba melapor lagi pada Siwon! Kau pikir aku tak tau selama ini kau melaporkan hal-hal buruk tentangku?!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lagi-lagi semua ini berujung pada eomma-nya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup kau dapat libur kemarin. Sekarang kembali bekerja! Bersihkan kamar utama! Bersihkan juga kamar mandinya! Satu hari tak dibersihkan membuatku jijik, cih!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bersiap mengerjakan perintah Heechul.

.

Saat ini sudah sore menjelang malam.

Heechul mondar-mandir di ruang tengah dengan cemas. Changmin kesayangannya belum pulang sejak kemarin malam. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini sudah hampir 24 jam anak itu tidak pulang. Heechul benar-benar khawatir.

Selain khawatir, ia juga sebal dengan Kyuhyun. Rasa sebalnya semakin ke ubun-ubun melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik pacaran dengan Siwon di telepon. Siwon. Ya, Choi Siwon. Lagi-lagi namja itu mengancam Heechul untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini ia mengancam agar Kyuhyun boleh bicara dengannya di telepon. Heechul tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Siwon lagi-lagi mengkait-kaitkan dengan Kim Coorp. Perusahaan Choi adalah hidup mati Kim Coorp.

"Sudah selesai pacarannya?" tanya Heechul sinis kepada Kyuhyun yang hendak meninggalkan telepon. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dengan perasaan tak enak. Pasti sedari tadi Heechul mengamatinya ketika sedang asik berbicara di telepon.

"Di mana Changmin?" lanjut Heechul. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

Heechul kembali mondar-mandir dengan cemas. Kyuhyun sampai bosan melihatnya. Ini sudah sejam lebih nyonya Heechul mondar-mandir bagaikan setrikaan.

'Ehem…,' Kyuhyun berdehem pelan dan menyiapkan dirinya yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Heechul.

"Nyonya, daripada menunggu, kenapa kita tidak mencari Changmin saja? Mungkin Changmin ada di klub malam langganannya, mabuk-mabukan dan bermain wanita….." kata Kyuhyun memberi saran.

Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, menyadari bahwa ia salah bicara. Ups, ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membocorkan rahasia Changmin yang akhir-akhir ini suka ke klub malam, mabuk-mabukkan, dan bermain wanita?

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Changmin memang terlihat seperti orang stress. Apakah ibunya tidak menyadarinya?

Heechul mendelik. "MWO?! APA KAU BILANG?!" Kim Heechul tampak sangat marah. Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara.

"COBA BILANG SEKALI LAGI!"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Kali ini ia sama sekali tak berani membukanya. Heechul mendatangi Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram erat pundak namja itu.

"APA TADI YANG KAU KATAKAN? CHANGMIN KE KLUB MALAM?! MABUK? BERMAIN WANITA?!"

Kyuhyun tetap diam walau tubuhnya digoncang-goncang cukup keras.

"DASAR ANAK PEMBANTU TAK TAU DIRI! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAI CHANGMIN!" Heechul menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke lantai, membuat namja itu mengaduh ketika tubuhnya beradu dengan lantai yang keras.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAU DIUNTUNG! SUDAH ANAK HARAM, ANAK PEMBANTU PULA!"

'Nyut…' Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri mendengar kata-kata kasar Heechul. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatainya sekejam itu? Kyuhyun sadar sedari kecil ia tak mengenal siapa ayahnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia anak haram kan?

"KAU PIKIR KAU SEMPURNA, EOH? KAU ITU HANYA BISA MENJUAL TUBUHMU! KAU MENJUAL DIRIMU KEPADA CHOI SIWON AGAR BISA HIDUP ENAK!"

'Nyut….' Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu menusuk ulu hati Kyuhyun. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat. Mengapa Heechul menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang hina sekali?

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Nyonya!" Akhirnya, dengan segenap keberanian, Kyuhyun meladeni Heechul. Sudah cukup selama ini ia dihina-hina dan disakiti.

"WAE?! KAU ITU ANAK YANG TAK PERNAH TAU DIUNTUNG! SUDAH DIKASIHANI KELUARGA KIM, TETAP SAJA MERASA DIRINYA LEBIH HEBAT." Heechul menuding-nuding Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud, Anda?"

"KAU PIKIR KAU HEBAT KARENA PERNAH MENGALAHKAN CHANGMIN DI KELAS? KUTEBAK, KAU ITU BISA JUARA KARENA MERAYU SEONSAENGNIM!"

Kyuhyun tak terima dikatai seperti ini. "Nyonya! Anda benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!"

"Dan ketika kau masih bisa hidup walaupun aku tak memberimu gaji berbulan-bulan, itu pasti karena kau menjual dirimu! Dasar bocah hina! Kau pikir kau itu tampan? Manis? _Innocent_? Cih, kau hanya bisa merayu orang!"

"NYONYA! SUDAH CUKUP AKU MENDENGAR OMONG KOSONGMU!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan penuh kemarahan. Hei, dia benar-benar bekerja keras ketika keluarga Kim tidak memberikannya gaji. Heechul pikir dia masih bisa jajan, naik bus, dan belanja karena uang hasil menjual diri? Apakah Kim Heechul tak tau bagaimana tubuhnya begitu lelah karena dipakai bekerja non-stop?

"Aku muak melihatmu!" seru Heechul.

"Nyonya pikir aku tak muak melihat nyonya?" balas Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung memelotokan matanya.

"MWO?! KALI INI KAU BERANI MENGATAIKU?" Heechul meraih rambut Kyuhyun dan menjambaknya. "Aaaawwww…." Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi rambutnya yang masih dijambak-jambak. Heechul bahkan sekarang menyeret Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau kau muak melihatku, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI SINI!"

'Buak' Kyuhyun kembali merasakan kerasnya lantai ketika Heechul mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

"JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI DI HADAPANKU! BOCAH TAK TAU DIUNTUNG! Tinggal saja di rumah Choi Siwon-mu!" Heechul hendak menutup pintu ketika teringat sesuatu. "DAN AKU AKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT BESOK UNTUK MEMUTUS BIAYA PENGOBATAN EOMMA-MU!"

'Blam!' Heechul menutup pintu dengan kasar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

'Apa aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah? Eomma?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkin malam ini ia menginap di sana. Lalu untuk besok…. Hmm… Entahlah rasanya ia tak bisa menemukan jawaban hingga saat ini.

'Apa aku harus menumpang di rumah Siwon hyung?'

`Bagaimana nasib eomma?`

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam dengan otak penuh.

"Eh, itu?" mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok seseorang yang tak asing.

"Changmin!" panggil Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu tampaknya tidak sadar ada yang memanggilnya dan justru masih asik berjalan. Sepertinya Changmin juga sedang mabuk, dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang sempoyongan.

Changmin berjalan ke arah jalan raya di mana lampu penyeberangan masih menyala merah.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Changmin dengan volume paling keras. Tapi namja itu masih tak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia bahkan dengan santainya menyeberang di jalan.

"YAAAAK….. CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN….!"

'CIIIIITTTTT'

'BRUK!'

Tubuh seorang namja terpental. Kondisi jalan langsung ramai.

"Cepat panggil _ambulance_!" teriak orang-orang.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Semoga chap ini sudah seperti teh manis panas: hot and sweet.

Tapi seandainya waktu dibaca gak terasa hot and sweet-nya, tetep percaya deh, adegan NC WonKyu yang sebenarnya hot and sweet, kok. Author ngintip soalnya. Wkwkwkwkwkkkkk.


	7. Chapter 7 - final

Not A Cinderella Story

Chap: 7/7 (Final)

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya**_

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Changmin dengan volume paling keras. Tapi namja itu masih tampak tak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia bahkan dengan santainya menyeberang di jalan.

"YAAAAK….. CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN….!"

'CIIIIITTTTT'

'BRUK!'

Tubuh seorang namja terpental. Kondisi jalan langsung ramai.

"Cepat panggil _ambulance_!" teriak orang-orang.

**.**

**CHAPTER 7 - FINAL**

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seorang yeoja separuh baya dengan selang infus di tangan serta bermacam-macam alat di tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbangun. Tak sadar pula ia menyebut sebuah nama. Ini kata pertama yang diucapkannya setelah dua tahun terbaring di rumah sakit. Entah kenapa bibirnya yang tak bisa digerakkan karena stroke itu akhirnya bisa bergerak dan bahkan memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, yeoja tua itu juga menggerakkan tangannya. "Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada balasan. Akhirnya ia mencoba bangun. Tangannya meraih-raih meja di sampingnya sehingga tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga.

'Prang'

"OMO!" Seorang perawat yang tak sengaja lewat langsung masuk ke ruangan karena mendengar suara vas pecah.

"OMO! Cho ahjumma! Apakah Anda sudah bisa bergerak? OMO! Aku harus segera memanggil dokter." Suster perawat itu begitu terkejut dan langsung menekan bel yang ada di samping tempat tidur Jungsoo untuk memanggil bantuan.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Jungsoo sekali lagi.

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun? Tunggulah besok, Nyonya. Dia biasa mengunjugimu setelah pulang sekolah," jawab sang perawat sambil sibuk membetulkan selang infus Jungsoo yang terlepas.

"Kyuhyun-ah…." Jungsoo terus menyebut nama Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya.

.

"Cepat hentikan pendarahannya. Kita juga coba pacu jantungnya."

"Percuma dokter, jantung anak ini sudah tak berdetak. Lagipula kepalanya juga terbentur keras."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita coba selamatkan yang satunya lagi. Sepertinya lukanya tak begitu parah."

"Ne. Anak yang satu lagi hanya mengalami patah tulang. Organ vitalnya tak ada masalah."

.

Heechul dan Hankyung berlari tergopoh-gopoh melalui koridor rumah sakit yang terasa sangaaaat panjang.

"Dokter dokter, kami di sini. Apa Changmin baik-baik saja?" Hankyung mencoba bicara dengan dokter yang dilihatnya begitu sampai di ruang gawat darurat. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Hankyung mendapat berita heboh dari rumah sakit ini, membuat dirinya dan istrinya secepat kilat menuju ke sini.

"Saya tidak tau yang mana yang bernama Changmin. Hanya saja, ada dua orang yang terlibat kecelakaan dua jam yang lalu."

"Omo! Changminie…" gumam Heechul sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Salah satunya terluka cukup parah namun masih baik-baik saja. Tapi….. kami tak bisa menyelamatkan satunya lagi. Mianhae…"

"Changminie…," desah Heechul sambil merosot ke lantai. Hangkyung buru-buru menopang tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"Mari saya tunjukkan kamarnya," kata dokter sambil memandu arah.

Heechul meremas kencang tangan Hankyung. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akibat jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. "Suamikuuuu….," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tenanglah Chullie. Changminie akan baik-baik saja." Hankyung mencoba menenangkan.

Pintu terbuka. Heechul langsung menghambur ke samping tempat tidur. Matanya tampak basah akibat tak bisa membendung air matanya. "Aigoooo uri Changminie…."

Dokter menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah ternyata Changmin kalian selamat. Lalu, apakah kalian mengenal anak yang satunya? Mari saya tunjukkan. Dokter mengajak Hankyung menuju tempat tidur di pojok ruang UGD dan membuka kain penutup.

"Itu kan?"

"Kyu?"

.

"Kyuhyunnie…." Lagi-lagi Jungsoo memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun. Hari ini sudah siang tapi sosok Kyuhyun yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga.

"Hmm… Biasanya anak itu sudah datang jam segini. Apa lebih baik kita tunggu lagi?" tanya suster perawat sambil menyuapi Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tak merespon suster. "Kyu…. Kyu…." Sedari kemarin hanya nama itu yang keluar dari mulut Jungsoo.

"Baiklah nyonya Cho, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan. Kau pasti rindu suasana luar kan? Kebetulan hari ini sangat cerah. Siapa tau kau juga bisa bertemu Kyuhyun." Suster itu menyiapkan kursi roda untuk Jungsoo. Pasalnya ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya melihat pasien setengah baya yang terus memanggil manggil nama anaknya dengan pandangan kosong, seperti orang gila saja. Yeoja ini juga tak mau makan.

…

"Nah, bagaimana? Udara di luar kamar lain kan?" tanya suster sambil mendorong kursi roda. Jungsoo hanya menatap depan, lagi-lagi dengan pandangan kosong. Suster memutuskan untuk membawa Jungsoo ke taman. Melihat sesuatu yang hijau-hijau bisa menenangkan pikiran bukan?

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Jungsoo melonjak kaget. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi. Ia langsung meronta ingin turun dari kursi roda.

"Itu.. itu…"

"Tenang nyonya. Anda masih belum pulih benar. Anda masih lemah." Suster langsung buru-buru menopang Jungsoo yang sudah merosot ke lantai dan meronta ingin berjalan. "Lebih baik Anda kembali ke kursi roda.

"Situ situ, ke situ," rancau Jungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah pria tinggi yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan saya antarkan. Ayo duduk lagi yang benar, Nyonya." Jungsoo akhirnya patuh. Suster langsung mendorong Jungsoo ke arah namja yang ditunjuk-tunjuknya.

"Kau?" seru Jungsoo pelan kepada namja yang ia maksud. Telunjuknya mengacung menunjuk-nunjuk namja itu. Sayangnya, sepertinya namja itu tak mendengarnya. Jungsoo yang tak sabaran langsung buru-buru turun dari kursi rodanya. Akibatnya, lagi-lagi ia terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

"Nyonya!" Seru suster menghampiri Jungsoo. "Kau! Kau!" Jungsoo masih terus memanggil dan menggapai-gapai namja yang ingin ia tuju. Suster menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Jungsoo memanggil namja yang dimaksudnya.

"Permisi Tuan, nyonya itu memanggil Anda. Apakah Anda mengenalnya?"

Namja itu menoleh. Matanya yang basah tampak buram memandang sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang terduduk di lantai. Ia menghapus air matanya agar bisa melihat yeoja itu lebih jelas.

"A-ahjumma?!"

Namja itu perlahan mendekati sosok Jungsoo.

"Ahjumma, kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Ia menghampiri Jungsoo dan memegang telapak tangan wanita itu.

"Siwonie, di mana Kyu?" tanya Jungsoo dengan suara pelannya. Siwon tampak menahan napasnya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meremas tangan Jungsoo lebih keras lagi.

"Ahjumma…. Kyuhyunnie….hiks..hiks…hiks…"

.

"ANDWEEEEE!" Jungsoo menjerit histeris ketika melihat sosok manis yang sudah terbujur kaku. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kyu! Ireona! Pali ireona!"

"Ini hanya akting kan? Kyu! Bangunlah!"

Siwon hanya bisa menatap nanar adegan itu. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menenangkan eomma Kyu. Namun, ia juga sadar bahwa ia sendiri masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya. Lihat saja kondisinya saat ini. Begitu ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir deras. Bayangan kebersamaan mereka yang singkat turut menambah luka di hatinya.

"Kyuu…. Andweeee…." Suara Jungsoo terdengar semakin pilu. Kini sosok paruh baya itu tampak terduduk di lantai dengan mata berair dan wajah yang sangat sedih. Jungsoo memandang sosok Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau harus bangun Kyu. Eomma belum mengatakan kebenaran yang seharusnya eomma katakan sedari dulu. Mianhae Kyu…"

Wajah Jungsoo tampak basah dengan air matanya. "Kyuhyunnie…" Suaranya benar-benar terdengar pilu menyayat hati.

…

**Jungsoo POV**

_FLASHBACK_

Sejak dua tahun lalu, kondisiku ini sudah seperti mayat hidup saja. Aku terkena stroke sehingga seluruh badanku tak bisa digerakkan. Entahlah mengapa tiba-tiba dokter memvonisku terkena penyumbatan pembuluh darah ke jantung yang menyebabkan aku terserang stroke. Padahal aku ini tidak pernah makan-makanan mahal seperti steak, burger. Bahkan makan samgyeopsal saja jarang.

_Hei, aku ini hanya seorang pembantu di rumah keluarga Kim yang kaya raya itu. _

_Ataukah mungkin, _

_Ini takdirku….? _

_Takdir yang tak bisa kuhindari karena kesalahanku yang bisa dibilang tak termaafkan?_

'Ceklek', pintu kamar rawat inapku terbuka. Seorang bocah dengan masih mengenakan seragam masuk ke kamarku dan menghampiriku dengan wajah tersenyum cerah. Pfiuh, anak itu selalu datang setiap hari tanpa bosan.

_Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tak lelah selalu mengunjungiku?_

Aku sangat membenci anak itu. Ya, selama 15 tahun ini aku membenci anak itu. Anak itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku!

Tapi entah mengapa, setahun terakhir ini hatiku luluh. Perlahan, aku merasa sayang dengan anak itu. Di tengah kondisiku yang bagaikan mayat hidup begini, hanya Kyuhyun yang peduli padaku. Hanya dia yang menengokku, mengajakku bicara, menceritakan hal lucu yang membuatku tertawa (tertawa dalam hati karena apa daya mulutku ini tak bisa digerakkan), dan juga menceritakan banyak hal lainnya.

Tak jarang ia datang menjenguk bersama Siwon dan Yunho, dua namja anak konglomerat yang tampak sayang sekali pada Kyuhyun. Terkadang mereka datang sambil membawa hadiah kecil untukku.

"Eomma, apakah hari ini kau senang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa selalu tersenyum? Aku tau kehidupannya tak sebaik senyumannya. Hey, aku hidup dengannya selama belasan tahun! Aku tau setiap detil hidupnya sedari kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu eomma," ucapnya sambil mengenggam tanganku. Hangat. Tangannya begitu hangat dan menenangkanku.

_Untuk apa kau merindukanku Kyu?_

_Asal kau tau,_

_Aku bukan eomma-mu._

_Inilah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku memisahkan kalian. Aku memisahkanmu dari ibu kandungmu, Kyu. _

Seketika, aku ingin sekali bisa bicara. Tapi lagi-lagi aku harus menelan ludah karena mulutku tak bisa kuajak berkata-kata.

_Aku janji akan memberitahumu ketika aku sudah sembuh. Aku pasti akan kembali seperti semula dan akan menceritakan semuanya padamu Kyuhyunnie._

Aku memandang anak itu, berusaha menyampaikan maksud terpendamku.

"Eomma, cepatlah sembuh. Kata dokter, eomma mengalami beberapa kemajuan. Eomma, fighting!"

Anak itu terus tersenyum ceria sambil menceritakan banyak hal. Entahlah sepertinya ia menceritakan hal-hal yang baik saja. Ia menceritakan sunbae-sunbae-nya yang baik, pelajaran sekolahnya yang menyenangkan, dan terkadang menyebut keluarga Kim. Entahlah apakah keluarga itu sudah bisa menerimanya dengan baik? Setauku, mereka sangat membenci Kyuhyun dan menganggapnya sebagai saingan terberat Changmin.

_Saingan Changmin?_

_Ya._

Bukan salahku anak itu tumbuh dengan otak yang cerdas. Ia lebih pintar dari Changmin dan bahkan bisa disebut jenius. Padahal anak itu tidak pernah menikmati ASI. Aku tak pernah sudi menyusuinya. Walaupun ia menagis meraung-raung, aku hanya memberinya susu kaleng atau air putih.

Kyuhyun juga mempunyai wajah yang sangat manis. Dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang mandiri dan rajin, berkebalikan dengan Changmin yang manja dan malas akibat banyak dimanja. Akibatnya, Kyu sangat disukai banyak orang, terutama orang-orang kaya seperti Siwon dan Yunho. Wajar keluarga Kim membencinya dan mengangganya saingan Changmin.

_FLASHBACK END_

.

**Masih Jungsoo POV**

Ini ketiga kalinya aku mengunjungi makan Kyuhyun berturut-turut. Namja Choi itu selalu menemaniku ke tempat ini. Aku tak melewatkan sehari pun tanpa mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

Aku berlutut di depan makam itu. Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan pikiranku kembali ke masa lalu. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa meratapi kesalahanku yang tak akan pernah termaafkan.

Hatiku semakin teriris. Aku merasa ada ribuan pisau yang menghujamku.

...

_FLASHBACK_

"Saengil chuka hamnida….saengil chuka hamnida, saranghaeyo Changminie….saengil chuka hamnida…" Aku tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Changmin. Anak itu, **anakku** itu harus bahagia! Aku sudah menempuh jalan se-ekstrim ini.

"Eomma, kado yang didapat Changmin banyak ya?" Kyuhyun kecil menghampiriku sambil berbisik dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat tumpukan kado yang didapat Changmin. Aku menghunus tatapan marahku kepada anak ini. Bagaimana dia bisa muncul di pesta Changmin?

"Berani sekali kau kesini Kyu? Kembalilah ke dapur!" perintahku.

Kyuhyun memunyungkan mulutnya. "Lee ahjumma bilang tugas Kyu sudah selesai. Jadinya, Kyunnie ke sini ingin mengintip pesta Changmin. Ternyata sangat ramai dan meriah ya, eomma? Kyunnie juga ingin dapat kue saat ulang tahun."

"Dasar anak nakal! Bukankah tuan muda Changmin melarangmu untuk muncul? Sana pergi! Kembali ke dapur!" Aku mendorong-dorong anak itu.

"Eomma, biarkan aku melihat kue Changmin sebentar saja… yaaaa? Yaaaa?" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghambur ke arah kue ulang tahun raksasa milik Changmin.

'Bruk', aku melihat anak itu menubruk salah seorang teman Changmin. Aigoo…bisa mampus aku jika teman tuan muda Changmin yang ditabrak Kyu marah.

"Mi…mianhae… A-aku tak sengaja…," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk ketakutan. Namun sebuah tangan justru menepuk bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja," sahut anak yang ditabrak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk menatap anak yang ditabraknya.

Anak itu sangat tampan dengan lesung pipit di pipinya. Matanya juga besar. Sungguh seperti seorang pangeran saja. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Choi Siwon, anak laki-laki keluarga konglomerat Choi. Oke, sepertinya tuan muda Changmin akan sangat marah besar jika mengetahui Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengan tamunya, terutama dengan Choi Siwon. Aku harus segera menggeret Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur.

"Siapa namamu?" Choi Siwon tiba-tiba meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya bersalaman. "Aku Siwon," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini tak marah setelah ditabrak hingga terjatuh? Aku harus cepat-cepat menyingkirkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, ayo kembali ke dapur. Jangan ganggu tamu tuan muda Changmin," kataku sambil melepas jabatan tangan Siwon-Kyuhyun. Aku mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari Siwon. "Kembalilah ke dapur," bisikku. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku menunduk sopan kepada Siwon kecil. "Maafkan dia tuan muda."

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya ke dapur, ahjumma?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena….karena itu memang tugasnya. Dia pelayan di sini tuan muda. Harap Anda bisa maklum."

_FLASHBACK END_

.

_Ya Tuhan….aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menukar kehidupan seseorang? Sungguh, saat ini aku sama sekali tak bahagia walaupun anak kandungku akhirnya bisa hidup mewah dan bahagia. _

Aku meringkuk di gundukan di depanku.

_Aku menyesal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dibutakan dengan dosa itu? Bahkan bertahun-tahun aku menyembunyikan rahasia ini. Dan saat ini, ketika aku sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Benar kata pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir._

Air mataku rasanya tak pernah bisa berhenti mengalir saat ini.

_Bagaimana aku tak peka dengan semua ketulusan Kyuhyun? Hanya Kyuhyun yang memelukku ketika aku kedinginan, hanya dia yang menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis, hanya dia yang memijitku ketika aku capai, hanya dia yang merawatku ketika aku sakit….. Hanya dia yang menyayangiku dengan tulus. _

_Aku telah menghancurkan kehidupan Kyuhyun. Anak itu seharusnya hidup mewah. Anak itu seharusnya tak tersiksa. Anak itu seharusnya hidup bahagia dengan orang tua dan hartanya._

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tertunduk bisu di depan makam ini.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kali aku berkunjung ke depan gundukan ini. Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan seharian duduk termenung di sini dan baru akan pergi jika Siwon memaksaku pulang dengan alasan khawatir aku belum makan.

Aku semakin terpuruk. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun meninggal karena menyelamatkan Changmin mabuk yang sedang menyeberang jalan seenaknya.

_Mengapa ini harus terjadi?_

_Dosaku bertambah lagi._

Pikiranku melayang ke masa kecil Kyuhyun. Anak itu bahkan tak pernah menerima hadiah, baik itu hadiah ulang tahun, Natal, Tahun baru, atau perayaan lainnya. Kebalikannya, sedari kecil ia di-_bully_, dimarahi, dicaci maki…..

…

_FLASHBACK_

_16 years ago…._

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakan nyonya Heechul langsung membuatku beranjak untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun bayi yang sedang kutinggal di kamar.

"Bisa tidak, sih kau diamkan bayimu itu? Kau tidak tau Changminie sedang tidur? Tangisan bayimu bisa membangunkannya!" omel Heechul kepadaku. Aku buru-buru menunduk dan menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis terus anak babo!" Aku bingung karena Kyuhyun bayi yang terus menangis. Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menangis keras sekali. Wajar, kurasa dia lapar. Sayangnya, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membuatkan susu untuknya. Lagipula anak ini bukan siapa-siapa-ku bukan?

"Dasar bayi yang menyusahkan!" Aku terpaksa menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan sebotol air putih. Baby Kyuhyun langsung terdiam dan tampak asik mengemut dan menyedot-nyedot dot botol yang berisi air putih tersebut. Mata besarnya mengerjap-erjap lucu. Namun aku buru-buru memelototinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, bocah?!"

…

_11 years ago…_

'prang'

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

Lagi-lagi suara cempreng Heechul mengudara.

"Ada apa, nyonya?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri sumber suara. Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun balita yang sedang duduk di dekat pecahan vas bunga.

"Dia memecahkan vas bunga mahalku. Sebenarnya kau bisa menjaga anak menyusahkan itu tidak, sih?!"

Aku buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggeret anak itu menuju ke kamarnya. Di kamar, aku mengikat kaki Kyu dan memarahinya. "Aku mengikat kakimu agar kau tidak pergi ke mana-mana, ara? Kau itu benar-benar anak yang menyusahkan!"

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Jangan ikat Kyu. Kyunnie tidak sengaja menyenggol vas nyonya besar…. Hiks…" Bocah itu tampak memohon kepadaku.

Aku kembali memelototinya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Dasar anak menyusahkan! Kau tau barang-barang nyonya Heechul semuanya mahal?! Apa jadinya jika nyonya menyuruh kita mengganti vas mahalnya itu?! Dasar babo!" Aku memukul punggung anak itu.

"Hiks…. Maafkan Kyunnie…. Hiks hiks…." Anak itu mulai menangis. Aish, sungguh menyusahkan saja.

"Diamlah atau aku akan memplester mulutmu dengan lakban!"

…

_10 years ago…_

Hari ini adalah hari Natal. Pagi-pagi benar Changmin sudah berteriak-teriak dengan wajah gembiranya.

"Sinterklas memberikanku gameboy!" Changmin tampak mengangkat gameboy-nya tinggi-tinggi. Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Kurasa tindakanku memang benar, membiarkan Changmin hidup senang. Aku ikut senang melihat senyuman Changmin, anakku.

'Kau harus hidup bahagia, Changminie. Setelah appa-mu meninggalkan eomma tanpa jejak, eomma hanya berharap kau bahagia dengan keluarga Kim.'

"Eomma…." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menarik ujung bajuku.

Anak menyebalkan itu lagi…

"Wae?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kenapa Kyu tidak dapat hadiah dari sinterklas? Padahal Kyu sudah jadi anak baik. Kyunnie enggak pernah bertengkar dan selalu rajin belajar, tidak seperti Changmin." Aku buru-buru menyumpal mulut anak itu. Berani sekali dia menghina Changmin.

Saat aku sedang berusaha menyuruh anak itu diam, Changmin melihat kami. Ia pun mendatangi kami. "Hai, Kyu. Kau tidak dapat hadiah dari sinterklas, ya? Lihat, aku dapat gameboy terbaru!"

Changmin menunjukkan gameboy-nya dan Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan wajah berbinar. "Aku boleh pinjam ya, Minnie?"

Changmin buru-buru menarik gameboy dan menyembunyikan di balik badannya. "Enak saja! Salah sendiri kau jadi anak nakal! Sinterklas tidak memberikanmu hadiah! Weeeeek!" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merengut.

"Kyunnie juga ingin dapat hadiah…. Hiks…. "

…

_8 years ago…_

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk begitu ia sampai di depan sosok Heechul. Aku mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Rasakan, pasti kau akan dimarahi nyonya Heechul lagi!

"Ada apa, Nyonya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa kau tak tau diri, eoh? Aku tau kau pintar. Tapi kau harus tau, kau tidak boleh mengungguli Changmin!" Heechul tampak memarahi Kyuhyun sambil membanting rapor namja itu. Baru saja Heechul marah besar ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun ranking 1 sementara Changmin hanya ranking 2.

"Mianhae…," lirih Kyuhyun sambil memungut buku rapornya. Heechul kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau sekolah pintar-pintar dasar anak pembantu!" Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Hei nyonya Heechul, asal kau tau, kau baru saja memarahi anak kandungmu sendiri!

"Awas kalau kau berani menyaingi Changmin!" Ancam Heechul dengan nada horor.

Semenjak itu Kyuhyun selalu mengalah. Ia berusaha agar tak mengungguli Changmin. Aku tau anak itu masih belajar dengan giat. Namun entahlah semenjak itu ia tak pernah lagi ranking 1.

"Kenapa kau masih saja belajar?" tanyaku suatu saat ketika melihat Kyu sedang serius membaca buku.

"Tentu aku harus belajar, eomma. Suatu saat Kyu akan jadi orang sukses! Kyu akan memberikan eomma uang yang sangaaaaaaaat banyak. Kita tidak perlu hidup seperti ini lagi," jawab anak itu. Saat itu aku hanya mencibirnya.

_FLASHBACK END_

.

_Maafkan Kyunnie…._

_Kyunnie juga mau hadiah…._

_Nyonya Heechul baru saja memukulku…hiks…hiks…_

_Changmin nakal…._

_Kyu sayang eomma…._

_Eomma fighting!_

…

"Aaaaarggh…." Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terus menerus memutar memori masa lalu. Tak ada gunanya juga memejamkan mata. Mau memejamkan mata atau tidak, aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajah sedih, tertawa, kecewa milik Kyuhyun.

_Bagaimana aku bisa jahat dengannya? _

_Kyu?_

_Kyuhyunnie?_

_Aku menyayangimu._

"Ahjumma, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon menghampiriku. Mungkin ia cemas karena mendengar jeritanku barusan. "Sebentar lagi gelap, lebih baik kita pulang."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak apa-apa, Siwon. Berikan aku waktu sebentar lagi, ne?"

Siwon mengangguk. Ia kembali berjalan menjauh. Aku memandangi sosok tinggi Siwon. Aku tau ia sama sedihnya denganku. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah tersenyum lepas milik Siwon sejak kematian Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin sekali berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah memberikan satu-satunya kebahagiaan bagi Kyuhyun. Aku tau Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku juga tau bahwa mereka sudah pacaran selama beberapa bulan. Kuharap suatu saat aku bisa membalas kebaikan Siwon.

_Yah… suatu saat…._

_Mungkinkah di kehidupan yang akan datang?_

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke kantung jaketku. Aku sengaja telah menyiapkan sesuatu di balik kantung ini.

Sebuah silet.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Siwon, memastikan kalau namja itu tidak memandang curiga ke arahku lagi. Perlahan kugenggam erat silet itu. Aku bisa merasakan perih menyayat telapak tanganku.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kali ini aku mengecewakanmu lagi. Semoga aku bisa membalasnya di kehidupan yang akan datang."

'Sret', aku menyayat pergelangan tanganku. Darah mulai muncrat dan mengalir keluar. Aku menutup mataku. Merasakan saat-saat terakhirku. Aku tak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku ingin segera mengakhirinya.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku lemas, ringan dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**Jungsoo POV END**

.

"Nyonya, ada surat untuk Anda." Heechul mengernyitkan dahi ketika Lee ahjumma, pembantu lain di rumahnya, memberikan sebuah surat. "Ini saya temukan di kotak surat."

Heechul menerimanya dan mencoba membacanya.

…

Untuk Tuan Kim Hankyung dan Nyonya Kim Heechul,

Maafkan karena saya mengecewakan kalian.

Terima kasih telah merawat Changmin saya. Saya harap kalian selalu menyayangi Cho Changmin.

Saya juga berharap kalian merawat makam Kim Kyuhyun, berterima kasih padanya, meminta maaf padanya, memberikan tempat untuknya di hati kalian, dan tidak pernah melupakannya.

-Jungsoo-

…

"Cho Changmin? Kim Kyuhyun? Cih, surat apa'an ini?" Heechul meremas kertas berisi tulisan tangan Jungsoo itu.

'Pluk' Ia juga membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Horay tamat.

Berakhir dengan angst? Semoga enggak banyak yang kaget dan kecewa. Hahahahaha.

Sebenarnya saya ragu untuk publish ini chap terakhir. Soalnya banyak yang ga mau Kyu mati. Jadilah lama banget baru di-publish.

Yah, gimana lagi? Judulnya saja 'Not A Cinderella Story'. Jadi, maklum lah akhir nasib Kyu enggak bahagia seperti cinderella.

Tapi, bagi yang menebak dan berharap yang ketabrak itu Kyu, chukae, tebakan Anda benar!

Kalau yang nggak mau WonKyu angst, baca "Perverted Lesson", ya. Itu fic gaje tingkat dewa.


	8. Chapter 8 - epilog

Not A Cinderella Story

Epilog chap

.

Notes: Sebenarnya saya sudah tulis epilog ini dari awal. Awalnya galau untuk publish karena menurut saya ending nggantung itu lebih keren. Lagian, saya juga gak oke bikin yang sedih-sedih.

Tapi trus akhirnya tergugah gara-gara baca comment2 dan ada yang nulis 'kasian kyu... hidup aja mndrta msak mati jga gak jls...'. Aigoo…. Suka banget deh sama kalimatnya… *serius nih

Alasan lain, karena ada reader yang nangkep basah kalau author belum pasang tag 'complete' di story ini. Ya ampyun, ketauan deh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

"Maaf, Tuan Kim. Saya sudah memeriksa sample darah Anda. Golongan darah Anda tak cocok dengan Changmin. Kami tak bisa melakukan transfusi."

Hankyung dan Heechul saling berpandangan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ambil darah saya saja, Dok!" Seru Heechul langsung. Pagi ini dokter yang merawat Changmin bermaksud melakukan operasi terakhir terhadap beberapa tulang Changmin yang patah. Untuk jaga-jaga, mereka membutuhkan cadangan darah. Rumah sakit pun menghubungi orang tua Changmin dan meminta mereka menyumbangkan darahnya.

"Tapi Chullie… kau punya anemia…"

"Tak apa, sayang. Kita coba dulu. Ini demi Changmin." Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang dokter. "Tolong periksa darah saya, Dok!"

Dokter tersebut mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil sebuah jarum suntik. "Saya cek golongan darah Anda dulu." Dokter tersebut mengambil sedikit darah Heechul dan melakukan cek golongan darah cepat.

"Bagaimana, Dok?"

Sang dokter tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memandang hasil tes tersebut dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kim, tapi golongan darah Anda juga tidak cocok dengan Changmin."

Hanchul tampak saling berpandangan.

"Ehem… Maaf jika saya lancang," ucap sang dokter pelan. "Apakah Changmin anak kandung kalian?"

"Eh?" Hanchul kembali berpandangan. "Te-tentu saja, Dok," jawab Hankyung. Pertanyaan dari sang dokter benar-benar membuat pasangan suami-istri ini kaget.

Sang dokter tampak mengengengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ini aneh. Kalian berdua bergolongan darah A, sedangkan Changmin B."

'Deg'

Jantung Heechul tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

"Sekali lagi, saya tidak mencoba lancang Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Tapi… Apakah kalian terpikir untuk melakukan tes DNA?" Sang dokter berkata-kata dengan sangat hati-hati.

"I-itu…" Hankyung sepertinya belum sembuh dari shock mendadaknya.

'Deg'

Jantung Heechul kembali berdetak kencang, seperti ada sesuatu yang menelusup di otaknya. Ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang mengganggunya saat ini.

'Surat itu! Surat Jungsoo!' Akhirnya, Heechul berhasil mengingat hal yang mengganggu otaknya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya ini panas dan bergetar. Ia takut menghadapi kenyataan terburuk yang dipikirkannya. Namun di satu sisi, ada rasa penasaran yang minta segera diungkap.

"Baiklah dokter," jawab Heechul tiba-tiba, sukses mengagetkan sang suami.

.

"Apa-apa'an ini Chullie?" Hankyung membaca hasil tes DNA yang baru saja keluar. Hasilnya, DNA Changmin hanya cocok sekitar 10% dengan DNA mereka berdua.

Hankyung shock. Otaknya langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau tidak hamil dengan pria lain, kan? Berkatalah jujur, Chullie!" Hankyung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Heechul. Yeoja itu juga tampak shock.

Heechul menggeleng pelan.

"Ini." Heechul menyodorkan sebuah kertas kumal yang tak lain adalah surat Jungsoo yang sempat dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Hankyung membaca dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa ini?!"

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang. "Jungsoo menukar anak kita. Kau tau kan, Jungsoo melahirkan dua hari setelah aku melahirkan."

Hankyung tak dapat berpikir jernih dengan informasi mengejutkan yang didengarnya barusan.

"Dia sengaja, sayang. Dia sengaja membuat air ketubannya pecah sehingga bisa melahirkan secepatnya. Padahal usia kandungannya belum 9 bulan." Heechul kembali menyulam ingatannya 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Dia sengaja agar bisa menukar bayi kita. Dia menukar bayi kita dengan bayi-nya."

Hankyung sukses terbelalak mendengar kalimat terakhir Chullie. Waktu Chullie melahirkan, Hankyung memang hanya melihat bayinya sekilas karena ia harus segera ke luar negeri. Chullie sendiri hanya bisa berbaring lemah karena anemia yang dideritanya.

"Kalau begitu…. Apakah Kyuhyun sebenarnya….." Hankyung tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya.

.

.

'Ceklek'

Perlahan Heechul masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya lebih mirip gudang. Kamar ini pengap dan minim cahaya karena tak punya jendela.

"Mengapa kamarnya seperti ini?" Heechul melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar sempit ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk lagi ke ruangan ini setelah bertahun-tahun.

Perlahan, Heechul duduk di kasur Kyuhyun.

"Ini keras sekali. Apakah anak itu bisa tidur nyenyak?" Heechul menepuk-nepuk kasur dan bantal Kyuhyun yang keras. Kemudian ia mengambil, memeluk, dan mencium bantal Kyuhyun.

"Hmm…" Heechul masih dapat mencium sisa-sisa wangi shampoo Kyuhyun. Terbersit di hatinya keinginan untuk membelai rambut wangi itu. Sungguh, ia bahkan belum pernah memeluk Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Heechul pun memeluk bantal Kyuhyun makin erat, mengelus, dan menciuminya.

"Eh, apa ini?" Tak sengaja, mata Heechul menemukan sesuatu di bawah bantal. Ia mengambil 'sesuatu' itu.

"Foto?"

Heechul memandang foto itu. Itu foto Kyuhyun bersama Siwon! Di sana tampak Kyuhyun sedang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya mereka memang sangat bahagia ketika bersama.

Heechul mengusap-usapkan jempolnya ke gambar Kyuhyun. "Anak ini memang tampan dan sangat manis. Pantas Choi Siwon menyukaimu."

Semakin lama memandang foto Kyuhyun, air mata Heechul makin berada tepat di ujung mata. Ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata.

…

**Heechul POV**

_FLASHBACK_

"KAU KERJA LAMBAN SEKALI SEPERTI SIPUT!" Aku melotot marah pada bocah ini, Kyuhyun. Sudah setengah jam dia membersihkan kamar mandi dan sampai sekarang belum selesai-selesai juga.

"Sebentar lagi, Nyonya. Tunggulah sebentar," jawab anak itu sambil mempercepat tangannya yang sedang menggosok lantai kamar mandi.

'Berani menyuruhku menunggu, eoh?' Aku semakin emosi. "AKU INGIN SEGERA MANDI, BOCAH!" Aku menghampirinya, menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya agar berdiri.

"Aaawww…. Nyonya…. Nyonya…" Anak itu memegangi rambutnya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau diri! Berani menyuruhku menunggu?!" Aku mengambil shower yang tergantung, menyalakan keran air dingin, dan mengarahkan shower itu ke anak sialan itu.

"Nyonya…." Anak itu tampak berusaha melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak terkena siraman air dingin dari shower. Tapi tentu saja itu tak berhasil. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, anak itu basah kuyup.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN PEKERJAANMU, BABO!"

Buru-buru Kyuhyun kembali pada pekerjaannya. Aku melihatnya puas. Anak itu kembali berlutut menggosok-nggosok lantai kamar mandi sambil menggigil kedinginan.

_FLASHBACK END_

…

Aku mengingat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang menggigil saat itu.

Saat ini aku ikut menggigil. "Bahkan di sini pun dingin." Aku memeluk tubuhku. Aku baru menyadari tak ada pemanas di 'gudang' ini.

"Eomma sungguh ingin memeluk dan menghangatkanmu, Kyu….." lirihku.

…

_FLASHBACK_

Musim panas….

Kami sekeluarga berlibur ke vila kami di Jeju. Kebetulan sekali ini sedang musim panas, kami bisa berenang di kolam renang sekaligus mengadakan BBQ.

Aku sedang menyiapkan daging untuk BBQ ketika melihat Changmin tertawa-tawa bermain air bersama Hankyung. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku sangat senang bisa berkumpul dan melihat orang-orang tersayangku tertawa.

"Eomma, apakah Kyu boleh berenang juga?"

Sepintas, aku mendengar pembicaraan Jungsoo dan anaknya.

"Tidak boleh, Kyu! Ini kolam renang keluarga Kim," jawab Jungsoo.

"Kyu akan berenang saat mereka sedang pergi keluar. Bagaimana? Kyunnie ingin sekali main air…" Aku memandang ke arah pasangan ibu-anak itu. Kyuhyun melihatku dan ia buru-buru kembali bekerja menyiapkan arang untuk BBQ kami.

'Kau ingin main air, eoh?' batinku.

"BOCAH SIAL, SINI KAMU!" teriakku.

Kyuhyun kecil mendatangiku dengan ekspresi takut. Mungkin ia sadar bahwa aku mendengar pembicaraannya tadi.

"Kau ingin berenang, eoh?" tanyaku ketus.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi sedengarku, kau ingin sekali main air. Benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, Nyonya. Kyu tidak berani jika tanpa seizin Nyonya."

Aku tersenyum melihat tampang ketakutannya. "Aku mengizinkanmu, Kyu," jawabku sambil tersenyum puas. Aku memegang lengan bajunya, kemudian menggeretnya hingga ke tepi kolam renang.

"Berenanglah sekarang juga!" Aku mendorong tubuh kurus anak itu.

'BYUR!'

Anak itu sukses tercebur. Changmin tampak tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun yang tercebur dengan tidak elit-nya.

"Berenanglah sampai puas, Cho! Jangan keluar dari air sampai aku menyuruhmu!"

_FLASHBACK END_

…

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Itu hanyalah salah satu kenanganku bersama Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh suka sekali menyiksanya. Sepertinya, di sepanjang hidupnya, aku tak pernah tidak menyiksa anak itu.

"Apakah kau tau, Kyu? Aku menyiksamu karena aku tak suka kau melebihi Changmin."

"Aku membencimu"

"_Karena kau sempurna, Kyuhyunnie…."_

**Heechul POV END**

**.**

Heechul berdiri dari kasur Kyuhyun. Ia merapikan seprei dan menaruh bantal Kyuhyun di tempatnya semula. Kini, ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Kyuhyun, satu-satunya properti yang ada di kamar ini, selain tempat tidur.

"Kamar ini sungguh kosong, tak ada apa-apa." Otak Heechul membandingkan kamar ini dengan kamar Changmin yang komplet: ada televisi, meja belajar, game, laptop, dan selemari penuh komik-komik kesukaan Changmin.

'Kriet' Heechul membuka lemari tua milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ternyata dia punya buku-buku juga." Heechul menemukan sederetan buku-buku di dalam lemari ini. Ia mengambil sebuah, membolak-balik, dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Dia membeli buku bekas?" Heechul menemukan label harga bertuliskan 'Book off'*, sebuah toko buku terkenal yang menjual buku bekas.

"Apa dia memakai gajinya untuk membeli buku?" Heechul bermonolog dan terharu sendiri. Ia kembali meneliti buku-buku milik Kyuhyun.

"Hadiah Natal dari Choi Siwon"

"Hadiah ulang tahun dari Jung Yunho"

"Hadiah Tahun Baru dari Choi Siwon"

Heechul membaca halaman pertama dari buku-buku yang tampak baru dan bagus. Sudah diduga, buku-buku bagus itu adalah hadiah dari Siwon dan Yunho. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun mampu membeli buku baru yang pastinya mahal itu?

"Hmmm…. Hadiah, ya?" Heechul termenung, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Kyuhyun." Heechul kembali menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Hiks.. Sudahlah Chullie, semuanya sudah terlambat…." Heechul mengelap setetes air matanya yang berhasil keluar. "Kau tak boleh terpuruk! Hidupmu harus terus berjalan!" Heechul mencoba mengumpulkan semangatnya.

'Kriet'

Heechul mencoba membuka pintu lemari satu lagi. Sudah bisa ditebak isinya: baju-baju Kyuhyun.

Baju anak itu tak banyak. Hanya ada beberapa lembar. Heechul sendiri tentu saja tau karena ia sering melihat Kyuhyun memakai baju yang sama. Ia sendiri bahkan suka risih melihat Kyuhyun yang memakai baju itu-itu saja dengan warna yang hampir pudar.

"Apakah kau tau, Kyu?" Heechul menyentuh sekilas baju-baju Kyuhyun.

"Kau tetap tampan dan manis memakai baju apapun….." Heechul mengambil seragam Kyuhyun yang tergantung, satu-satu-nya baju terbagus di lemari Kyuhyun.

Jemari Heechul mengelus bordiran nama yang tersulam di jas-nya:

CHO KYUHYUN

Heechul tersenyum miris. "Kau bahkan memakai marga ini seumur hidupmu…."

Tubuh Heechul bergetar.

"Kyuhyunnie…," panggilnya lirih.

"Anakku…"

"Maafkan eomma."

.

Heechul berjalan pelan ke arah makam Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga dan berlutut di depan gundukan itu.

"Kau bodoh, Kyuhyun!" Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang kembali ingin keluar.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkan Changmin?"

Kemarin, di saat rasa terkejutnya mengenai tes DNA belum hilang, pagi ini Heechul kembali dikejutkan dengan hasil penyelidikan yang sah mengenai kecelakaan itu. Penyelidikan itu menyebutkan bahwa Kyuhyun berlari dan mendorong Changmin ketika sebuah mobil melaju cepat.

Anak itu memberikan tubuhnya kepada sang mobil, membuat tubuhnya terpental dan kepalanya terbentur keras. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Anak itu akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhir saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Changmin sendiri memang berhasil terhindar dari mobil yang melaju kencang itu, walaupun ia tetap terserempet mobil lain. Untungnya, ia hanya patah tulang dan luka-luka.

Heechul mengelus gundukan tanah di depannya.

"Harusnya saat itu aku tak mengusirmu…." Heechul mengingat kejadian malam itu, kejadian saat ia memarahi, mengata-ngatai, dan akhirnya mengusir Kyuhyun (chap 6).

"Seharusnya aku percaya dan menuruti kata-katamu, Kyu." Heechul benar-benar terpukul. Pasalnya, Changmin ternyata benar baru pulang dari klub malam. Tabrakan itu bahkan terjadi akibat Changmin yang mabuk dan menyeberang jalan seenaknya.

Heechul berusaha mengingat saat-saat terakhir ia melihat Kyuhyun. Saat terakhir yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu tertawa bersama Siwon di telepon," gumam Heechul.

Heechul terpukul. Ia tak menyangka itu adalah tawa Kyuhyun terakhir yang bisa ia lihat.

Heechul memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat senyum dan tawa Kyuhyun yang selama ini jarang dinikmatinya.

"Eomma ingin melihatmu tertawa lagi, Kyu….."

"Kau sungguh manis saat tertawa…"

.

"Suamiku…." Kim Heechul tampak tak tenang saat ini. Di sebelahnya ada sang suaminya yang tak kalah terlihat cemas. Sebenarnya, pasangan suami-istri itu baru saja akan tidur. Namun karena keduanya punya banyak pikiran, sudah 1 jam di ranjang, mereka tak bisa tidur juga.

Maklum saja, besok Changmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang, namun Hanchul masih tak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada Changmin.

Hankyung menyadari istrinya yang sedang cemas. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang istrinya itu, memeluknya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri juga butuh ketenangan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini? Apakah kita akan memberitahu Changmin?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada bergetar di pelukan suaminya.

"Kita tak boleh menyakitinya, Chullie. Dia tetap anak kita," jawab Hankyung bijak sambil mengelus punggung Heechul.

"Ne. Itu benar."

Heechul yakin ia tak mampu menyakiti satu orang lagi. Bagaimana pun ia sudah telanjur menyayangi Changmin. Ia sudah bertekad akan merahasiakan hal ini pada Changmin dan tak akan menyakiti perasaan anak itu.

Heechul mengelus-elus dada suaminya. "Suamiku….," bisiknya pelan. "Apakah aku sudah terlalu tua untuk punya anak lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Chullie? Tentu saja kau masih muda." Hankyung memegang wajah istrinya. Kim Heechul memang berumur awal 40-an. Namun ia masih sangat cantik dan kulitnya masih kencang.

Apakah itu masih bisa dibilang muda?

"Jinja? Aku masih muda kan? Kalau begitu, mungkinkah Tuhan memberikan kita seorang anak lagi?" Heechul tersenyum senang.

Hankyung ikut tersenyum memandang istrinya. Ia sungguh bersyukur akhirnya bisa memandang senyum istrinya setelah berhari-hari terpuruk.

"Tentu saja mungkin, sayang. Wae-yo?"

Heechul makin senang. Ia memeluk Hankyung makin erat. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat lagi? Kita buat seorang Kyuhyun lagi! Masih belum terlambat kan?"

Hankyung mengelus rambut Heechul. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti maksud istrinya.

"Kali ini aku berjanji akan merawat dan membahagiakannya! Aku janji!" Seru Heechul. Di akhir kalimatnya, Heechul merasakan sebuah bibir menempel di bibirnya.

'Cup'.

"Ne, Chullie. Kuharap, Tuhan akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun kita."

Dan pasangan suami-istri itupun kembali bergumul, merajut cinta, menanamkan benih-benih cinta mereka lagi dengan penuh harapan.

"Kyuhyunnie, kami menyayangimu."

.

**FIN**

.


End file.
